Deep Within
by Redd Eyez
Summary: Jean and Scott spend the Christmas Holidays ALONE! They finally have some alone time...at least that's what they think. Secrets are told, sex tapes are sold, what else can happen? Jott, and now with romy. COMPLETE!
1. Little Secrets

This story is a possible AU. Jean and Scott have been together for about five months, they went on their first date a few weeks after school started.

Jean has always been thought of as a perfect girl from a good family. But Jean has a darker side of her past, that no one knows of, not even Scott or the Professor. Will this secret tear them apart?

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution, so please don't sue me, I have no money anyway. The song does not belong to me either, I wish they both did.

Well on with the story.

* * *

It was Winter and everyone in the mansion was leaving for the holidays. Kitty was going to visit her parents and convinced Rogue to come. Ororo and Evan were going to visit his family. The Professor was going to visit a friend on Muir Island with Logan and Hank. Warren and Remy were going to Washington D.C. Scott was leaving to visit Alex. Jean was the only one left in the mansion, or so she thought (evil grin).

Jean woke up at 8 AM hoping to catch Scott before he left for Hawaii.She went into his room to find it empty._Oh well,_she thought _at least the mansion is finally quiet._ She went in the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Forge was fixing the security cameras before he left for the holidays. When he saw that Jean went into the bathroom the primal part of his male brain took control. 

( I want to stop this story to say that Forge is a guy, and like all guys 'most' of them will like pretty girls and fantisize about them. Now Jean is a very pretty girl. Forge has already had his shares of fantasies about Jean. So seeing her go into the bathroom made him wonder what would Jean do in the empty mansion)

He thought about the cameras in the bathroom mirrors that he installed, and an evil grin appeared on his face He turned on the camera and saw to his disappointment Jean already stepped in the shower. He waited a few minutes for her to finish. When she came out she turned her back to the mirror.

_Dammit, _he thought.

Jean felt like she was being watched, so she turned her head to see the mirror. She had a quick flashback but it

soon passed, she turned her head again. _No Jean don't remember. It happened and it's all gone. Focus on __something else. _She got out of the bathroom and threw on one of her t-shirts and jeans, thankfully Forge still hadn't figured out how to turn on the camera in Jean's room. She ran down the stairs to eat.

After breakfast she turned on the radio to full volume to hear Kelly Clarkson's "Since You've Been Gone".

She went to the phone to call Scott.

"Hello?"

"Hey Scott."

"Hey babe, what's the matter?"

"Nothing I just called to see if you're flight was okay."

"It was very boring."

"Oh. So how's Alex?"

"Good, he hasn't stopped showing off since I first got here." he answered sarcastically. Jean laughed

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine, just bored. Give me some ideas to stay occupied for the next two weeks."

"Why don't you work out in the Danger room, you've been getting sloppy lately."

"I meant something _fun _to do."

"Work on your songs."

"That's not such a bad idea...Hey Slym?"

"Yeah hon?"

"I've been thinking about my past lately...you know...before I came to the mansion..."

"Yeah?"

"Well I've been having...flashbacks...kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing...nevermind I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up.

_What bad memories, _Forge thought.

Jean ran up to her room, and went into her walk-in closet. As Forge found the camera that went to her room Jean disappeared. _Where the hell did she go? You know what, screw this. _He turned on the big screen and pressed many different buttons, on the big screen a smaller image showed the living room, dining room, kitchen, the gameroom, the bathroom, Jean's room, and the room that was right above Jean's that was supposed to be empty.

The room was full of pictures on the wall with Jean and Scott, as 12 year-olds, up to them as 18 year-olds. By the window was a set of drums, an acoustic guitar, an electric guitar, and a piano, all of which were dusty. There werealso a pile of boxes below the pictures. Jean got out of the closet and walked towards the boxes, she shifted through so of them until she found a piece of paper that looked like sheet music. She smiled slightly and sang outloud.

Once upon a time there was a girl

In her early years she had to learn

How to grow up living in a war that she called home

Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm

It hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face

Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place

Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room

Hoping it would be over soon

Jean telekinectically played the acoustic guitar.

Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday

And I'm ok

I often wonder why I carry all this guilt

When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built

Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door

The echo of a broken child screaming please no more

Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done

For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on

Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

The strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday

It's not so easy to forget, all the marks you left along her neck

When I was thrown against cold stairs

And everyday afraid to come home in fear of what I might see next

Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday

And I'm ok

When Jean ended the song a little tear flew down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

_I can't believe that Jean can sing.I can't believe that Jean can play the drums and the guitars... all at the same time. Wow.I think the world just went loco. Jean kept playing and singing songs until 3PM._

_

* * *

_

Well that's it for now. Please review! Oh yeah, this is my first fic so please, no flames. I thought that this song would fit. Oh and the song belongs to Christina Aguilara titled "I'm Okay".


	2. Little Secrets Cause Pain

**I cannot believe I got reviews! I was so happy last night when I read them.So now I will send my thoughts to the following reviewers.**

**Slickboy444: I love your story No Rain and Between Life and Death! Actually I love all of your stories. You rule!Oh, and I can't tell you what's bugging Jean about her past because then you'll know most of what I'm planning to write near the end.**

**Wen1: I love your story Does the Life Really Worth A Try? and Sometimes Life Gives You A Second Chance. You rule! Jean can't sense Forge's presence because of the psy-shielding the lower levels have. The thoughts of people inside the lower levels cannot leave the room, whether they are in theDR room or in the case in the security room.**

**Emily: Thank you for the compliments. You are one of the fewreviewers that brighten up my day.**

**Diaz F: Thank god! Again I love all of your stories. Thank you for reviewing. **

**jott lovvvvver: Thank you. : )**

**That was short but I'm happy I got no flames. Anyway I forgot to add Kurt to the list, he went along with Rogue to Kitty's housefor the holidays. I can't believe I forgot one of my favorite x-men, i deserve a kick in the head. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jean,Forge,or Scott. It's not fair! **

**Damn me and Forge, around us no one can get any privacy (evil laugh). Well on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Forge thought of Jean as a beautiful, happy, perfect girl from a rich family, but from listening to her songs he found that little Miss Perfect had a dark side. He learned that she could she could have nice thoughts, sad thoughts and scary thoughts. He even learned a bit about her childhood like she left her parents when she was only six years old. _This could be very__interesting,_he thought. **

Forge thought of Jean as a beautiful, happy, perfect girl from a rich family, but from listening to her songs he found that little Miss Perfect had a dark side. He learned that she could she could have nice thoughts, sad thoughts and scary thoughts. He even learned a bit about her childhood like she left her parents when she was only six years old. he thought. Forge thought of Jean as a beautiful, happy, perfect girl from a rich family, but from listening to her songs he found that little Miss Perfect had a dark side. He learned that she could she could have nice thoughts, sad thoughts and scary thoughts. He even learned a bit about her childhood like she left her parents when she was only six years old. he thought. Forge thought of Jean as a beautiful, happy, perfect girl from a rich family, but from listening to her songs he found that little Miss Perfect had a dark side. He learned that she could she could have nice thoughts, sad thoughts and scary thoughts. He even learned a bit about her childhood like she left her parents when she was only six years old. he thought. 

Jean took a break and went downstairs without a look of happiness nor sadness on her face She turned on the t.v. and watched the South Park marathon.

Forge was surprised with Jean so far, in less than 24 hours he found out that she could wipe the floor with Christina Aguilera, Stacey Fergison and Jessica Simpson at a singing contest, watched South Park and had issues with her past. _Technology rocks,_ he thought.

After a lot of reruns passed, the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard and Jean went to hide by the wall. The shadow of a man came closer to her hiding spot so she got ready to jump out.

Soon after Forge remembered that he forgot to turn on the gates' security system._Gosh...I'm such a freakin' idiot._ He was worried that Magneto or the Brotherhood would pop out in any minute. He grabbed ahold of the phone just in case.

As soon as the man's foot stepped in the room Jean stepped on it and gave him a good punch in the nose and he fell back.

_"Oooooooh!" Forge groaned as the punch hit the guy. _

She gasped...the man she punched...was Scott.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Scott are you okay?" She bent down to look at his bleeding nose. "I'll be right back, don't ...move" She ran to the kitchen and got some paper towels, meanwhile...

Forge was laughing his heart out thinking that the tape would really sell now.

Jean came back with a paper towel and she held it on Scott's nose.

"I'm so sorry Scott...How do you feel?"

"Is it bad if I can't breathe."

She noticed she was holding the paper towel too hard against his nose, she quickly took her hand off.

"Again I'm so sorry...You idiot why didn't you tell me you were coming."

"I wanted to make it a surprise, and I thought you would sense me."

"I'm sorry, my telepathy's been kinda off lately. Well why _did_ you come?"

"I wasn't about to let you stay in an empty house during Christmas, and I wanted to make you were going to be okay. What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?" He answered.

"The best one in the whole world." She kissed him

"Now if you keep doing that then I might just forgive you for almost shattering my nose into

a million pieces. You're having too many sessions with Logan, he's turning you into and animal." Jean laughed softly.

"But what about Alex?"

"He didn't mind he said the surfing's better during Spring Break. So he's expecting you and me there to give us a few surfing lessons." She smiled.

"I'm so happy you're here."

Scott's face turned serious after a few moments. He grabbed Jean's hands and sat down on the couch.

"Jean what happened?" Jean's expression turned from happy to sad in a heartbeat.

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Jean," Scott cupped her face in his warm hands. "You can tell me." She turned her head so that she wasn't facing him...She didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't think he would understand.

"I keep getting flashes of what happened. When I was working on my songs I kept daydreaming about the whole thing. It's a miracle I got any work done."

"Tell me about what you saw."

"Aren't you tired of hearing me whine about my past? It brings up so many bad memories anyway so why do you want to know." She answered too quickly

"Jean, I'm your bestfriend and more, you know you can trust me."

"No! I mean...If the dreams get worse I'll tell you. They aren't even that bad," she lied.

"Jean don't lie to me. If I told you my past why can't you tell me yours," she noticed he was getting mad.

"Because I don't want you to think I'm worried over nothing" she answered.

Forge hoped that she would tell her story from the beginning _If her past's as good as __she makes it seem, then I could charge the X-Kids and make a fortune._

"Jean I don't understand what's wrong with telling me what happened."

"No it's just that...I'm scared something bad will happen if I tell you...I mean...we both made it clear that we weren't technically virgins when we first got together but part of why it makes it so hard is because I don't even know how many times I...was...I can't even say it. ...I can't believe I don't even have the courage to say that word...I just...When I think about how good everyone has it here I just break down...They all have met their parents and love them and...you, me and Logan are the only people here who don't have parents.What makes it worse for me is that...they all think that I come from a rich family...They all think that I had it made before I came here. It sucks that I can't even tell them in their faces that I was no where near perfect before I came here...the professor would be very pissed off then...I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the beginning, but..." She looked at the clock that said 7:00 "...can we please can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Sure Jean"

Scott layed on the couch. Jean rested on top of him with his arms holding her close, she loved how she always felt so safe and happy in his arms.

Forge thought for a minute _That doesn't happen too much does it_. He never recalled Jean talking about her family or childhood. He hoped all of his questions would be answered in the morning. His mind wandered off the subject and into how much money he could earn by showing Jean and Scott's video. _If Jean's past is entertaining then that would be about $10. Then if Jean and Scott __have sex then thats another $20. So $30 x how many students are in the mansion __lot of money for me! Ummm...I don't want to do the exact problem because then __my head would hurt too much. _

Back in the living room Jean fell asleep. Scott carried her to his room and gently put her on the bed and turned off the lights. He soon fell asleep with his arms around her.

* * *

**I think I made it a bit short,but in one or two more chapters I shall reveal Jean's past. **

**Dun dun dun duuuuun.**

**To those few reviewers because Forge is very nosy should he build a machine that can read people's minds so that Jean can send images to both Forge and Scott,or should she just say it and Forge listens in. Please! tell me in your reviews.**

**Also I am changing the genre from romance/angst to romance/humor. I have a few funny tricks that I can make Jean and Scott do for the camera but I need a few more please send your hilarious ideas in your reviews. Again thank you to all my reviewers.**


	3. The Cat Is out of the Bag

**Again, I am amazed that I still did not get any flames. I should be so proud (sniffle, tear). Anyway here's a few kind words to my very kind reviewers.**

**Deh Maia: Thank you. Jean didn't feel forge's presence because he's in the lower levels. In the lower levels there's like a shield that doesn't let the thoughts of those inside leave the room. I think it was made for protection against an enemy.**

**Emily: Thank you. I'm glad Scottsomehow wrestled his way into this story, it'll just add to the craziness.**

**Diaz F: In all stories that have Forge he always crosses the line. Sadly we live in a world where most people ****care care mostly about money so the pass all the limits to get it. Damnmit! **

**jott luuuuuuuuuver: In the comics Jean did get raped as a child in a place for psycopaths. I'm gonna do something similar but a bit more traumatic.**

**Wen1: For Forge anything's possible, I mean, he built ****the thingy that made the dinosaurs come from another dimension or something like that. I will pity him when he shows the video to the rest of the x-men 'cause sooner or later Jean and Scott will find out, and they will hurt him baaaaad.**

**jenskott: I actually got this idea from Slickboy's stories. He is an awesome writer. I love stories that show another side of the character that we don't ee in the show. They seem cool to me. Forge is going to die by the end of this story...just kidding, I'm not sure yet (evil laugh) but he'll probably come pretty close. Thanks for reviewing**

**Thanks to pinkpunkmonkey for reviewing. **

**Wow! That was longer than I thought. Well I want to apologize for that typo that kept repeating the same line over and over again. My computer is very old so bear with me when you see messed up stuff like that in my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men or the song...but if I did i would want Scott most of all (cracks whip...evil laugh...clears throght)**

**In this chapter Jean shows Scott her past so _BEWARE_. Lol. Just kidding. On with the story**

**

* * *

**In the morning Scott woke up and got out of bed slowly so Jean wouldn't wake up. He walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

Back in Scott's bedroom Jean suddenly felt the bed go cold and woke from her state of happiness. She noticed that she slept throughout the night in her jeans and t-shirt, so she took them off and put on one of Scott's shirts. She remembered she and Scott were the only ones in the mansion so she jumped out of bed and walked to the kitchen without bothering to fix her hair or put on a robe.

So here she was, Jean AKA Little Miss Perfect. running around the mansion wearing only a pair of hipster panties and the t-shirt Scott wore the day before. Most of the students would pay good money to see this. While Forge was getting it for free.

Jean followed the smell of food to the kitchen. As soon as she walked through the door she felt butterflies in her stomach. She saw Scott in nothing but a pair of boxers (drool, drool, I wish) . It amazed her how much she was turned on by just seeing her boyfriend/bestfriend half-naked. She smiled as she hugged him from behind.

"Good morning," she said.

"Hey nice to see you up. Do you want breakfast?" She took a quick sniff of the smell of pancakes and eggs.

"Mmm, yes please." She answered not taking her hands off of him. Scott pulled Jean close to him and brought her into a passionate kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you more," she answered remembering most of their arguements were over who loved who the most.

"Don't start that again," he told her. Jean just giggled softly.

They sat down with their plates piled high.

"So is this what you always wanted to do?" Jean asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you always want to walk around the mansion half-naked."

"Well not really...I kinda feel a draft." He said jokingly, she laughed.

They kept joking around and playing with their food until it was all gone. As they finished their breakfast and Scott couldn't help but get more and more curious. So he tried what he thought was a more subtle approach to the question.

"So...um...what happened?" He started putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

"When?"

"Remember yeasterday?" Jean stopped for a moment to think. After a few minutes she remembered.

"Oh," she turned away from Scott.

"Jean are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Come into the living room with me me. I guess I should get this over with, but it's kind of hard to explain. You have to promise not to tell anyone about this, not even the Professor 'cause he doesn't know. I don't want this ruining our time together so please don't act like I'm really sensitive about this. Promise?"

"I promise," Scott raised his right hand.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain will you let me show you?"

"Sure"

"Okay here goes nothin'."

_During this whole time Forge was happy. He knew that he was soon gonna be a millionare, if Jean killed him he could buy another life. Ssdly, the jerk was smart so waaaay before this he built a machine that could not only read the thoughts of others but he could also see them on the screen and tape them. So everything was good._

Flashback

There was darkness, nothing could be heard except for the sound of rain. All of a sudden a house appeared. It was medium sized and had two floors. The neighborhood did not look child friendly at all. The houses around had broken windows and were dark, with no sign of people living there.

Darkness

After a while a woman in her twenties appeared, she had red, like Jean, except it was shoulder length. She looked a lot like an older version of Jean, the only difference was that she had a few bruises on her arms and neck.

She was reading a book to a little red-headed girl in bed. She was around six or five years old They were smiling and laughing until a man came in the room.

He had dark black hair and was in his early thirties, he looked very strong. He was most likly drunk because of the beer bottle he had in one hand. Most importantly he looked very, very angry.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said coldly.

"I want to talk to you,"

The woman looked scared for a minute. Then she kissed Jean goodnight and walked out of the room.As soon as the lights went out Jean ran into the closet to hide. Almost instantly there was yelling from the man and screaming from the poor child's mother.

After about ten minutes the screaming abrubtly stopped. Jean thought it was okay to come out of hiding so she went to open the door to look for her mother. There was no one on that floor so she walked downstairs to find her mother lying in a puddle of blood.

Jean screamed. _Why did my mother die? It couldn't be possible. Myone shelter left, and it was never coming back. Why did he do this? Why does _

_he hate us. What did we do to him?_

"Mommy!" Jean ran to her side and hugged her.

"Mommy, please wake up!" Her father came up from behind and pulled her up by grabbing her hair.

"Shut up! Mommy can't hear you 'cause she's dead! She was a worthless piece of shit and she always will be!" He threw her to the side. As she hit the wall he started closing in on her. She backed up against the wall andthrew her arms around herself for protection.

Her father was about to grab her by the neck when suddenly his hand bumped into an invisable wall that surrounded Jean. When she noticed her new powers she tried to push him off. He went flying towards the wall opposite them and passed out.

Jean quickly got up and took one last look at her mother and left the house as fast as she could.

Darkness

The Broadway lights shined as people came out of the building. They were all talking about the show, "Annie". It was a niceplay about a poor girl who always kept her chinup and was soon adopted bya wealthy man and lived happily ever after. Jean knew this would not happen to her.

A seven year oldred-head crossed the street and went to the middle of the crowd. She looked around. Shesaw a family, a man and a woman, and two children, a boy and a girl. They were all happy.

_No...not them_.

She looked around once more and spotted an old man. He wore an Armani suit, a very expensive watch and shoes that looked like the skin of some type of reptile.

_This is my target._ She smiled warmly and concentrated. Soon after the man's wallet came flying out to her. But before it reached her hands the children screamed

"Daddy there's a mutant!" There was chaos all over the crowd. Jean quickly grabbed the wallet and ran away. She hoped that no one saw which way the child pointed.

_Great. This is what i get for having a conscence. This sucks. How come I can never steal in peace. Something always has to get in the way and I always end up running to the next town...Running...That's me...Always running._

Darkness

A ten year old Jean Grey was walking through the normal Saturday night crowd in New York. She was all alone...As always, she kept to herself. She never talked to anyone or asked for help. She always tried to keep a clean conscence because she always tired to convice herself that she didn't have one.

_A few more miles and I get to Bayville. That place sounds nice. But then again so did New York City...I guess you can never trust anyone in this world...hiiwonderwhathe'sdoingwhat'syourproblemwhoissheilikehim__she's __nicewhatadisgracesostupidmutantsthey'redisgustingewwwgrossplease_

She heard so many voices. They were all fighting to take control. She fell to the ground clutching her head. After a while she passed out.

Darkness

Jean was sitting in the corner of a white room in a medical gown (picture Samara from 'The Ring', except instead of black hair red and a cleaner gown). There was a table, two chairs and a bed. She was singing to herself.

_All day_

_staring at the ceiling making_

_friends with shadows on my walls_

_All night_

_I'm hearing voices telling me_

_that I should get some sleep_

_because tomorrow might be good _

_for something_

_Hold on_

_I'm feeling like I'm headed for a _

_breakdown_

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay a while and maybe..._

The door opened and a man with a white lab coat came in and sat at the table.

"53164739 come here" Jean got up from her spot and walked slowly to him

"What do you want now?"

"How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel after that?" He shrugged off her remarks and took to remembering the day before.

"Are you ready for round two?" She bit her tongue, after being raped by who knows how many men she taught herself not to give them more pleasure by crying.

"Screw you asshole!" He didn't answer.

"Guards!" Soon two men came in and held Jean from behind. The 'Doctor' grabbed a needle from a case he brought in earlier that was filled with a clear liquid. He stuck it in Jean's neck andher body turned motionless.

After being drugged so many times Jean had almost no memory of life before beinga 'psychopath'. She couldn't ever get enough strength to use herpowers to escape.

"You can go"When the guards left he started torturing Jean inthe most painful ways. Thankfully Jean would not remember most.

Darkness

Once again Jean was sitting by the wall. She was praying for her health, for a life outside of these walls and for the voices to stop.She couldn't remember the last time she had a good nights' sleep.

After many moments passed one of the guards came in.

"You havevisitors"

Aman in awheelchair came in followed by a burly man with black hair.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier this is my good friend Logan.We are here to offer you a chance to come to a school for people like you." She laughed

"Do you mean a jail for lunatics, orphans or just for freaks?" Sheasked sarcastically.

"It's a school forchildren who were born with special gifts. Like you."

"What do you mean?"

_I can help you Jean, just give mea chance._ He sent to her.

Instantly the voices stopped. But Jean was still unsure, this could be another trick.

"What if i don't like it there?"

"The feel free to leave whenever you want."

"Fine."

For the first time Jean Grey smiled.

End Flashback

* * *

**What will Scott say? What will he do? What will Forge do? Will he find pity in his cold heart or still sell the video to the students? Stay tuned.**

**Okay I just felt like making the end notes dramatic. Well the song is called 'unwell' by Matchstick 20 I think...Oh well. Please review. Please! I need reviews...I live on them.**

**I know anyone who reviews can tell me what crazy, wacky, or even stupid stuff you want Jean or Scott or both to do and I'll fit it in the next chapter. **

**I almost forgot this is my update until July 10 'cause I'm going back to my homeland in Lima, Peru. For those of you that don't know where that is, it's in South America. Get a globe people.LOL **

**Don't forget to review: )  
**


	4. I'm Okay, But Bored

**i'm baaaaack!**

**Ten days in Peru never felt so long before. I missed Fanfiction (Cruella De Vil's voice) and I'll never leave you again! LOL. (Clears throught) And now a word to my faithful reviewers.**

**jenskott:yeah (nods head) poor Jean. I watch too many movies to get a lot of ideas. Oh and about Jean being raped I don't remember where I read that she was raped in the institute for wackos. Hopefully there'll be enough JOTT in this chapter so that you are pleased with me. **

**Emily: I know it was awful (please don't hate me for it) but it will all fit by the end. I'm trying to keep it kinda agansty in the beginning, funny in the middle, and kinda wow in the end. To see what I mean by that you'll have to read on and keep reviewing. PLEASE!**

**Telapathic Angel: First of all I want to say I love your name, i love your stories, and you rock! You're right her thoughts_ would _be those of the other patients. 'Scott in his boxers...yummy' you sound like me.LOL. Thanks for the greatreview.**

**Dante Tigerwolf: I know none of that stuff in the chapter happened (Ithink) that's why this is a possible AU story. You'll see whatI mean by 'possible'.**

**slickboy444: Thank you sooo much for the nicest review I have gotten...so far (hopefully). To me you're like the Spielburg of X-men Evolution fics. Oh and I just feel like saying this, I loved Hanging By A Moment, and Between Life And Death (puts hands up)I'm just sayin'.**

**jott luuuuuuuuuver: I hate cliffhangers too! So read on! **

**Thanks to Diaz F, marvlix, and Deh Maia. You guys rule!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to one of the amazing JOTT writers that has, one:not found this story, or two: does not want to review, ladies and gentleman that is RedPhoenix1821. Please read this story! I'm too shy to recomend it to you!**

**Okay now you can read the story.**

**

* * *

**Crying...that's what they were doing. 

Not hard crying where you can't stop and you can't breathe but the crying when little, tiny unexpected tears fall.

Jean knew Scott never cried in front of anyone except her, she knew he only cried when he thought of his parents, when he got scared of his powers and when he was afraid of losing her. They both had made it clear that one of the reasons why they hadn't asked each other out sooner was because everyone they loved had died. Scott came out lucky when they found Alex...well luckier than Jean anyway.

It seemed that Jean was the only person you could trust in the mansion. She was grateful for that. No one knew that their 'stick up the ass' leader could be fun and funny, they didn't know that he could show emotion. When he was around the rest of the x-men he had to be the adult and he couldn't goof off, but when he was alone with Jean he could be fun, funny, cocky Scott Summers, not boring Cyclops.

It doesn't seem fair because it's hard to be something you're not, she knew how it felt. She wasn't perfect Jean Grey, in fact she was far from it. Recently her powers went out of control and she was a mess then as she was now. She was always crying and scared of hurting her friends, most importantly she was afraid of hurting Scott. She didn't know why it was so hard to show people who she really was. After a while she finally knew the reason, it was because for so long she has made an image of herself and now it's too hard to change it. It seemed as if she were digging herself into a hole and now she couldn't get out of it. It was too late.

After a few moments passed she hugged him.

"Thank you so much for always being there for me...for never giving up on me...for being my bestfriend when I needed you...I couldn't--wouldn't survive if it wasn't for you...God I love you Scott Summers."

"I love you too Jean...so much. I promise I'll never let anything thing like that happen to you ever again...I'll always be here for you...no matter what. How can you not be angry at these assholes who did this to you or--"

"--because I got over it, but just 'cause I got over it doesn't mean that I don't feel sad or angry. The stuff that I really hate..is not having a good childhood...not having fun as a kid really pisses me off...when all the kids my age were trading beanie babies or playing with dolls...I was...we were,trying to get something to eat...We're more alike than you thought...That's why the first time we had sex I got scared...and so did you...but you told me why...and i should've told you then...I'm sorry I kept it from you...I really am."

"I don't really care that you didn't tell me sooner...better late than never"

Jean smiled and Scott smiled back they got close and kissed. It wasn't a little kiss, it was a passionate, kiss.

During their little make-out scene Forge was thinkin'

_Hoooollly shit, the fearless leader and Miss.Perfect lived on the streets! This place dosen't need more secrets. I wonder what the adults are hiding._

For a while they just lied there giving each other little kisses and murmuring how much they love each other. A few minutes after Jean sat up and straddled him.

"Well we're all alone. What do you wanna do?"

_Yes finally some action!_ Forge thought

"You know what I wanna do." Scott moved his eyebrows up and down while Jean laughed.

"Maybe later horny boy. What I meant was what do you wanna do in the mansion all alone...with cable...a refrigerater full of food...and a gameroom...and the docks...nevermind." She got up and went walking to the stairs.

"Where're you going?"

"To change, i'm goin' iceskating, if you want you can come with."

"But I wanna snuggle!" He said, with a kid's voice

"If you come with me now there'll be plenty of time for that later"Scott thought for a moment, One, he could snuggle with Jean outside in the snow, or Two, he could stay here all alone...outside.

"K" was all he said and ran up the stairs and into his room to change.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to post this as soon as possible. There will be a lot more JOTT-ness in the next chapter and it will be longer...I promise. **

**Oh, and does anyone have any ideas for a bit more craziness? I have a few ideas but I need more! Feed Me!**

**Review! PLEASE! Even if you only write 'nice' or 'you suck' please review!**


	5. To Be Loved

**I just want to say that I wasn't happy with the last chapter, _but _and this is a big ****but, all my faithful reviewers said that they loved it. So now I'm happy, but I still ****know I could've done better. With that said I want to take this time to say**

**(in Jim Carrey's voice) "You like me, you really, really like me!"**

**I just want to review what we know, please read this 'cause I forgot to mention ****something in the last chapter. We know that when Jean was a kid she was a ****pickpocket, was thought as a mental patient, and was raped by her 'doctors'. We ****know that she looked worse than the girl from 'The Ring' during that time. Her so ****called 'father' beat her mother. Scott lived on the streets too, but had already told ****Jean. So this is Jean's last secret that she hadn't told anyone.**

**NOTE! PLEASE READ! **

**What I forgot to mention in the last chapter was that she had forgotten most of ****her past because of all the drugs that she had taken when she was in the psychotic ****center when she was raped. So in a sense she was kinda like Logan (wow that's ****weird). She lied to Professor Xavier and told him that she got her powers when her ****bestfriend died in her arms ( I don't know if that's really lying since it was really ****her mother). After that her parents sent her off to that center. So the Professor ****sensed she was lying but didn't ask her anything else. ****I just want to tell you guys how I got this idea exactly, I started reading 'No Rain' ****by Slickboy444, then I read 'Jean and Scott Get Caught' by Missmishka, and then ****I thought of how much I love Jean's character. Then I read more Slickboy's stories ****and thought of Mr. Sinister (or is it Dr.?). Then I thought of Mrs. Jean Grey-****Summers' 'The Lockdown'. So I kinda combined everything and added a few things. **

**Now a word to all my faithful reviewers.**

**jenskott: Thanks but I felt kinda disappointed because it was so short. But ****thankfully everyone who reviewed liked it. Thanks again**

**Slickboy444: I think I could've made it more dramatic but I felt kinda rushed ****because it's been about two weeks since I had last updated. But I'm still happy with ****all the positive feedback I've been getting. Oh and about yournew fic, it seems ****very, very interesting. Update soon! ; )**

**marvlix: Thank you sooooo much for the ideas. I think you're right, most jott fans ****_are_ girls. I'm in the fanclub 'cause of Scott's hot body (he's got ****a really great ****personality too) and Jean's great personality (she's very beautiful too). I think that those ****people who draw Scott are amazing! (sigh) I wish I owned them.**

**Thanks to Wen1, jott luuuuuuuuuver, jacx, and Diaz F.**

**I want more reviews! So I've been giving small little hints about what's gonna ****happen in other chapters so here's a bigger one, the whole story is gonna involve ****a girls' night in, someone once thought dead comes back, and Mr. Sinister. Do ya ****know what's gonna happen? Well I challenge those who read this to send reviews ****of the story and your guesses. Whoever's close enough will get an e-mail of the new ****teaser poster of the movie. ( I hope that this is enough of agimmick to get more ****reviews. It's so sicking that I just can't send a giftcard or money in an e-mail. Damn ****Bill Gates).**

**Well here's chapter five. Hope you guys like it: p : )

* * *

**

Jean and Scott were walking downstairs (fully dressed) hand in hand. They were talking about something but Forge didn't care, right now he had another problem. He was angry (sounds like the hulk) you wouldn't like him when he's angry.

_Goddammit, I can't believe they're going out! I'm not gonna risk getting caught by __following them! This sucks (stamped foot on floor twice)! I __knew we had to get __cameras outside but 'noooooo' Professor X didn't want cameras he said ' there's __enough security outside, there's no need'. But what about my needs (yelling up at the __ceiling) huh what about me! I live here too! _

_It's a good thing it's too cold to do anything juicy outside...Muahaha, __whoa where __did that come from? Oh well. I better get something to eat._

Meanwhile, Scott and Jean went over to the lake and were putting their skates on.

"So...do you think you can beat me at a race this year?" Jean asked as she got up and started skating with a small grin.

"You only beat me last year because I let you." He said

"Fine then, this year no holding back. The rules this year are that there are no rules."

"Fine by me" He skated to her side and they got in position.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Jean said and they were off at a speed the Pietro would've had trouble to keep up with.

They were both neck-in-neck when they passed halfway through the lake. But right when it seemed as though it was gonna be a tie Jean sensed something. She felt a cold presence and fell on the ice.

Flash

It was a dark prison cell. Two guards came in holding a woman who was covered with a bag over her head. She kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! My friends are gonna come looking for me! Get off! Don't touch me!"

The guards left her in cell and closed the door. As soon as they let go she whispered

"Help."

Flash

Jean stumbled and tried to stop but at the speed they were going at she fell and slid in the pile of snow. When Scott saw her falling he tried to turn around but he was going too fast too and fell on the cold ice and slid in another pile of snow a couple yards away from Jean.

Scott stood up all wet from the snow (this is for marvlix) and ran over to Jean.

"Jean are you okay?" He said as he walked over to her. Jean was staring at the sky with a dazed look on her face.

"Yeah..." she trailed off

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling...something bad is gonna happen."

"What--what did you see?"

"Let me show you" Scott sat down beside Jean while she put her fingers on each side of his temples.

She showed him what she saw but the Flash didn't stop at 'Help' it kept going. Right when they were so close to seeing the woman's face someone stopped Jean.

"Why'd you stop?" Scott asked

"I didn't...someone did for me." Scott stood up and looked around, acting as if they were being watched (ironic right?).

"Do you think it's another mutant attack?"

"Scott, calm down we're not even sure if that was sent by a person. I might be remembering something." she said as she got up. "I don't think it's an attack, even if it were one then they're not very violent. I think it's more like a warning. I think that when all the girls come back from vacation we better keep an eye out for them."

"I think Logan's got that covered." Jean chuckled softly.

"We should head home"

"Why, it's not like anyone's gonna miss us."

"No _but _we're soaking wet and if you want to spend the rest of winter sick and drunk on Nyquil (that happened to me once...don't ever overdose!) then be my guest."

"But I want to show you something really quick" Jean was going to say something when Scott pouted and Jean couldn't resist (I wouldn't either).

"Fine" They started putting their shoes on. After that Scott took her hand and they walked over to the docks Scott scraped some of the snow off and they sat down. It was perfect timing because the Sun just started setting.

(this is normally the part where Jean saids' it's beautiful' and Scott says 'yeah' but he's really looking at her and they kiss. But I'm not gonna do that, nope I'm gonna do something completly original)

"I love this...being here with you ...all alone...and absolutly no interuptions." She turned her head to Scott and they kissed passionatly. After about five minutes of a jaw dropping make-out scene Jean stopped the kiss.

"We better get back. I don't want us to get sick." Scott thought that she had other intentions for them when they got back to the mansion.

Meanwhile...

_When the hell are they gonna get back!_

Right when he said that Jean and Scott stepped inside drenched in melted ice.

"Take your clohes off, Summers.(This is the time for all girls pant like a dog at the image I just made)I'll be right back." After a few minutes Scott was left in his boxers and Jean came back down wearing only a robe from what Forgeand S  
Scott could see.

"Here" She handed him his robe and he put it on.

After that Scott took her hand and they was over to the couch in the living room. She opened his robe up and lied on his warm chest (lucky dog). After those few heartfelt moments when Forge thought he was going to throw up, they finally...'got down to business' as Forge would say. The rest of the night was followed by many powerful lovemaking scenes. By the end of that day Forge was so surprised that he started drooling because his mouth was hanging open. He started wondering_ What will they do next?_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the jott. ; **

**All of those that read my other fic, I just want to say thanks for the reviews but I meant for that story to be a one shot only. But I love all the reviews it's been getting, so I'm thinking about makingit a ton of songfics that're all jott. I don't feel like making another serious fic right now because I have soooo many plans for this story.**

**Talking about plans, don't forget to leave a review and try your guesses andto whoever gets close enough I'll send you the picture of the teaser poster (isn't it sicking that I have to resort to this?).**

**Review, I beg you!**


	6. Visitors

**One more chapter until the rest of the X-men join the fun! I'm soooo evil. :)**

**I'm gonna take the advice from jenskott and save my long thoughts for ****the end of the chapter. So every time you see a t****here'll be a note at the ending ****showing what I wanted to say. It makes it easier for you guys to read the story.**

**Wen1: Ding Ding Ding we have a winner! But that's all I'll say say for now. ;p**

**slickboy444: Thank you sooo much! Hmmmm, an unedited Scott/Jean fic hmmm, that is a good idea but I don't feel like taking anything else on right now. I'm too busy with this fic and my other junk. But that was a great idea.**

**Diaz F: It _will_ be hell for Forge when they find out. I'll make sure he gets what he deserves. Muahaha! >:)**

**marvlix: Scott and Jean will find out but not right now. A few more chapters later. Wait and see. >:)**

**sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme: Matchbox 20...what's that:p**

**Thanks to jacx, and jenskott.**

* * *

Flashback 

13 year old Jean Grey sat on the fronts entrance steps to Bayville Middle School. As always she was waiting for Logan or Ororo to come pick her up.

This time she was even more impatient because Scott wasn't with her, he stayed home today to try out his new glasses. As she was wondering what he would be like and what would change she didn't notice Logan pull up until he started honking the horn. When she looked up she ran as fast as she could towards the car.

"Step on it." was the first thing she said to him.

"What not even a 'hi' to yer Danger Room teacher?"

"Sorry I didn't mean I'm just excited to get home to Scott." She said it all so fast it seemed more like one word and not a sentence.

"Well if it makes ya feel better we got his glasses done by twelve this afternoon, and he said he waited four years to get his eyesite back so he could wait a couple a hours." Jean let out a highpitched squeek.

When Logan pulled up in the garage she ran towards the elevator to the sub-levels. When it finally stopped she ran to the med-lab but as she passed the Danger Room she noticed that everyone was waiting for her there. She took a few steps back and ran to Scott.

"Hi Scott."

"Hey, it's about time!"

"Jean would you do the honors?"

"Yes please!" Jean was so excited for her friend to finally see. Once she was handed the glasses took off his bandages and put them on.

"Okay Scott, open your eyes."

The first thing he noticed was Jean smiling face. He didn't even mind that everything was bathed in crimson red.

"Beautiful"

End Flashback

(Christmas music, the kind they show during the beginning of Christmas movies)

It was the day before Christmas and all through the house

not a creature was stirring

not even a mouse. (Christmas music comes to an abrubt stop)

At least until the sun came up

Jean Grey woke up on the hard living room floor with the sun shining on her eyes. She looked over the right side where Scott Summers was still asleep. Happy and content with her dream she shrugged her robe on and headed for the kitchen quietly.

Jean started making two cups of hot cocoa. When she finished she took the cups and took it to the living room. She sat down on the floor next to him, she thought he was still asleep. While she was putting his cup on the coffee table Scott was staring st her reminiscing of the night before.

"Good morning." Jean turned around a little startled, then she smiled.

"Good morning." She leaned and captured Scott in a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and handed him his cup.

Meanwhile

_That...was...really...really...cool...and kinda weird...but really, really cool. This is __better than porn. I'm gonna make a fortune!_

Once again Scott had Jean pinned on the floor with her legs wrapped around his waist, but before they got any further someone busted through the front door. They both quickly covered up and ran out of the room.

"Oh my god. I thought Forge installed the security system already." Jean whispered to Scott as the ran to the closet by the stairs.

"I don't know what happened to him but get inside. Probe the place to see who it is." Jean put her fingers up to her temples.

While Jean was probing the place Forge was watching the security cameras half in fear and half in disgust.

_Holy shit it's --_

"-- the Brotherhood!" Scott covered her mouth as she cried out.

"Quiet."

"Sorry." A while later they could hear the Brotherhood talking.

"Man, I can't believ they sent us over here during the holidays, I wanted to get my party on."

"We still have a job to do no matter what."

"Man, what job, I bet you just came in here to see your girlfriend.

"No way, we kinda broke up."

"I bet you came here to kick that blue boy's ass."

"Yeah I'm gonna get him, that ugly blue guy, his color makes me sick--"

"You realize that Mystic is the same color."

"Oops, but you know on her it looks good."

"Just shut up! We have to make sure there are no X-freaks here and if they are then we'll beat the crap out of them, now start looking."

When they heard the Brotherhood walk upstairs they let out a loud sigh.

"We can't let hem see us like this." Jean nodded.

Meanwhile

_OH SHIT! What am I gonna do? _

Jean and Scott hid in the jackets in the closet.

While Forge was panicking and the two lovers were in hiding the Brotherhood found their way into the kitchen.

"Dude, there's like a ton of food here." Fred looked like he was in heaven.

"Hey, how 'bout we forget the X-freaks and take their food?" Toad said as he put a mouthful of chips in his mouth.

Pietro was running around the house waaaaaaay faster than usual thanks to the pixie sticks that Kitty loved so much.

"There's a turkey here!" Lance said "Let's take it and see if Boom Boom knows how to cook it."

"That's the Christmas spirit!"

Each member of the Brotherhood left the Xavier Mansion with an armful of food.

Jean probed the mansion to see if they were all gone.

"Scott, they left."

"Thank god." Jean knew he wasn't scared of the Brotherhood least of all Lance, but he didn't want them to find their enemies in nothing but a robe and a blanket.

When they stepped out of the closet it seemed as though there was no damage. But when they went in the kitchen Jean wanted to kill them. Most of the food and junk food were gone. Jean stuck her head in the fridge to look for any sign of food and Scott went to the cabinet to do the same thing. When Scott looked over at Jean he was scared half to death, her eyes looked like a fire was burning deep inside them.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"She flew up in the air and headed for the door. Scott quickly grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back down, but Jean was too strong so Scott propped his feet up on the door. After a few minutes of struggling Jean flew back down on the floor.

"Jean..why..were..you..mad?" Scott tried asking between his deep breaths.

Jean crossed her arms and said "Because I was going to cook Christmas dinner for you tonight and they took the turkey."

Scott walked over to Jean and started kissing her all over her face and on her lips.

"Thank you..(kiss)..but how 'bout I try to make dinner as romantic as possible(kiss)."

"Okay(kiss)."

* * *

Is that really how Toad talks or am I just doing something totally different? 

Sorry Lancitty fans but it always seemed to me that Kitty and Kurt were always a better couple, but I have nothing against you guys.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope y'all liked it. Now it's time for you guys to REVIEW!**


	7. Must Love Dogs & Cars

**Sorry it's taking about a week to update but I'm going to try to put up two chapters a week since there's still no school and I'm just sitting around the house.**

**jacx: They do need their own food. Jean and Scott haven't figured out about Forge yet but they will (evil laugh) >:D**

**Wen1: It seems as though your guesses are always right. Are you psychic? Anyway I can't say more or else you'll know all my ideas.**

**jenskott: I want to beat up many people and don't worry either they will get a beating of a lifetime or get scared enough to remember never to piss Jean or Scott off if they want to live. >:D**

**Emily: Of course they're going to find out about Forge. Just not right now. >:)**

**Lil Jean: You sound like me! I'm obsessed with the new X3 movie, I want Scott for Christmas, and I wanted Jean to cook! People (like my cousin Lindsay) think I'm obsessed with Jean but I'm even more obsessed with Scott (Drooling & sigh).**

**Thanks to Slickboy444 and Deh Maia! You all ROCK!**

**PLEASE TELL OTHER PEOPLE ABOUT THIS STORY! I WANT MORE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scott, Jean, Forge or any of the X-men. I do not own Rocky and Bullwinkle either. I do owna white fluffy dog. :D**

* * *

It's such a pain to never find the right thing to wear. Jean Grey was experiencing that pain at full blast. She pulled out about ten dresses at once and started sorting them out in her head. 

_Too short, too long, too formal, too trashy, too tight, makes my butt look big, I can't __breathe in this, yes I found my red dress!_

Scott Summers, her beloved (and hot) boyfriend, told Jean to get dressed up for their Christmas Eve dinner that _he _was going to prepare. Jean was a little skeptacle about leaving him to cook all alone, but eventually he managed to get her in her room and went to his own to change.

When she was out of sight Scott went into Logan's room and got out a bottle of wine, while Forge was thinking something along the lines of

_Amazing, the first thing he thought of was wine, coincidence? I think not!_

Scott walked back into the kitchen and put the wine in the ice box, then he looked through the fridge for something decent to eat for Christmas.

_Juice, sandwiches, pixie sticks, canned beans, Kitty's tuna noodle casserol gross. I think I'm going to have to order take out._

Scott went to look in the yellow pages for a resturant that served take out and prayed to God that they were open on Christmas Eve.

After ordering dinner for both of them he went upstairs to check on Jean.

"Hon, dinner's gonna take about two hours. What do you want to do until then?" Scott opened the door and took in the sight of Jean in her dress. It was made of red velvet with sequin starbursts and a ruffled hem that stopped a few inches above her knee. She had her hair down in soft curls and put on little make up."Wow."

"Thanks Scott you look pretty 'wow' youself" She said with a light laugh" Let's watch Home Alone so I can get a few ideas on how to get even with the Brotherhood if they come by again. I'll go set the movie up, and Scott?"

"Huh?" Scott looked dazed and had his jaw hanging open.

"You're drooling"Jean closed his jaw with one finger and walked past him towards the tv room.

Scott came back from some kind of day dream about Jean and followed her downstairs.

By the time the movie was finished dinner had arrived. Scott quickly set up the table and lit some candles. When he finished he went to get Jean.

"Hon, you can come in now." Scott took her hand and took her to the dining room. When she saw that there was real food and not Dominos' on the table she gasped.

"Scott?"

"Yeah Jean?"

"You didn't cook did you?"

"Nope" They both laughed "Is it that obvious?"

"Yep, and I love you for bad cooking skills." She grabbed the back of his head and gave him a slow, deep, passionate kiss.

After the kiss Scott pulled back her chair and she sat down while he sat next to her.

"Wine? Are you trying to get me drunk Mr.Summers?"

"You know me, I thought it might be more romantic if I stole from Logan's liquor cabinet. He has a lot so he won't notice."

"Or else" she moved her finger across her neck and made a dying sound, Scott laughed.

After eating most of the turkey, mashed potatoes, vegetables and rice, they both stood up so that Jean could give him his gift.

"Close your eyes and no peeking"

She took Scott's hand led him to the garage. When they got there she sat him down on top of the front of a car and gave Scott keys.

"Press that button." Scott did as he was told and the car he was sitting on beeped. When he stood up to face the car he got a big surprise.

Jean gave him a black 2005 Lamborghini Gallardo.

Meanwhile the thoughts of Forge were

_I gotta get a girlfriend that buys me expencive cars. _

"Wow! Jean how did you-"

"-theProfessor payed for it but Logan and I chose what kind of car it was. He said it was time to get a new car for his oldest student."

"Thank you so much babe." He hugged her tight and kissed her hard."Now it's your turn." He took her hand and led her all the way to his room. When he opened the door a little white puppy came out.

"Awww" She picked up the dog "Thank you so much hon. I love him."

"What are you going to name him?"

"Hmmm, how 'bout...Rocky?"

"Rocky?" Scott laughed

"Hey, Jamie's driving me crazy with the 'Rocky and Bullwinkle' shows he keeps watching." She putRocky down and he wandered over to Kitty's room. They smiled at each other and Scott lowered his head to give her a long passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They walked back towards Scott's room and closed the door.

To Scott, Jean **and **Forge, it was the perfect ending.

* * *

**Okay now's the time to beg for reviews. Ready...Set...**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! **

**Oh and if you want a picture of Jean's dress and/or the dog, 'Rocky', then tell me in your REVIEW and I'll send it to you.**

**:D I Love You Guys!**


	8. Gasps And Awws

**Lil Jean: I totally agree with you 100 on everything you just said. You rule!**

**Wen1: The dog is a maltese. **

**marvlix: I love hisred car but I thought he could use something new.**

**Bookjunkie: It's not over by a long shot. I promise.**

**Thanks to jacx, Crystal F, slickboy444, Emily, and Elizabeth.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the X-men...only in my dreams (teartear). I AM mad ****the people that control television no longer show X-men Evolution and I have to ****use my head to try to remember it. But, what can I do?

* * *

**

Winter Break was over! All the mansion's students came back and once again it was time to put up with teachers that feared them and students that bullied and/or feared them.

But life went on for Scott and Jean, Scott went back to being the serious, stick up the ass, leader and Jean went back to being little Miss Perfect. No one suspected a thing about their little vacation with each other...or so they thought.

Forge was on his way to the security room to put the finishing touches on his tape. He spent all day down there editing the two weeks of Jean and Scott's time together into a two hour movie.

He cut out what he thought was boring and left the surprising things. Some of the things that made the cut was Jean punching Scott, their lovemaking sessions, their Christmas Eve dinner and the little 'situation' they were in when the Brotherhood broke in. The one thing that he didn't put in the tape was Jean's confession about her past, he was sure that if she found out then he would be dead. He kept the original version on a shelf in a small box labeled 'Danger Room Training Sessions', knowing that no one would want to see that.

Finally, he finished and put the tape in his bag. Now he had to think...

_Who can see the movie? It couldn't be Kitty because she would tell everyone. In fact, __forget telling the women 'cause they'd tell everyone._ _Let's see...I could tell Kurt,__Warren, Evan, Remy...we're all pretty much minors, so...Jamie, Bobby, Sam,__aaannd...mmm, that's about it. So i'm gonna tell seven people and get paid seven __times. I'm going to be rich! _

Forge went to his room and left his bag underneath his pillow then he headed for the kitchen. He had to help the others cook or else Kitty would lend a helping hand. When he entered the kitchen Jean, Scott and Ororo was helping. Scott was stirring something that looked like soup, Jean was chopping vegetables to make a salad, and Ororo was checking the meat loaf.

"Hey guys, what can I do to help?"

"Not a lot, just set the table. Thanks for offering," Jean said not taking her eyes off the salad.

_Okay man, do NOT think bad things about Jean, remember she's a telepath. She can__kick your ass and Scott can play around with what's left...Think about something else __like...Bill Gates, it's great he made computers aaaannd...you're going to have __more money than him by selling the movies. _He started to grin.

"What's wrong," Ororo asked? Forge knew he probably looked like a mad scientist with that grin.

"Nothing. I'll just get this," he grabbed the silverware "and I'll be out of your way." He fast walked as fast as he could to get out of the kitchen.

After practically throwing the forks and knives on the table, he went in search of his guests to the 'movies'. Luckily everyone was home that night because they had a Danger Room Session very early in the morning. What he planned on telling the guys so that no one could tell what was going on was something along the lines of

'Meet me in my room after dinner, bring thirty bucks, it's a porn movie.'

He was sure that by using those words any woman that was eavesdropping would think that the guys were being guys, and the guys would show up. After dinner he went to his room to find that all of them showed up. He knew his plan was foolproof.

"Okay if you can't take two people doing it then Isuggest you leave right now because what you are about to see may shock and disturb you."

"Dude, we know what it's about. But who's gonna star in it?" Evan was getting impatient

"I hope it's some major chick!" Jamie was also getting impatient.

"Settle down and keep it quiet I don't want anyone finding this out. What is said in this room stays in this room, deal?" Everyone said 'fine' or 'yeah'.

"Who's in the movie?" Warren asked.

Forge took a deep breath and finally said "Scott and Jean." After saying those three words everyone gasped loudly.

"Shhh!"

"Remy will believe when he sees it. Put the tape on man."

"Ja, wait while I get zee popcorn." Kurt teleported out of the room and popped back in a few seconds with tons of popcorn.

"Okay but first pay up." Everyone passed thirty dollars up to Forge. After counting all of it he took out the movie and put it on.

During the whole movie there were a few things that happened,.like when Jean sung a song Bobby and Jamie looked like they were about to cry and they were hugging each other, when when they noticed this they quickly let go and paid their attention to the movie. When Jean punched Scott Evan said

"Whoa, Jean packs a huge punch, remind me never to get her mad!"

After two hours they all went back to their rooms. When Forge left his room to go downstairs Warren snuck back in ans took the tape thinking something along the lines of

_I'm sure he won't mind me borrowing it until tomorrow._

He went to his room to sleep with the tape in his arms.

Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

**Warren's a baaaad boy! Don't worry Jott fans there will be much more fluffiness in the next chapter.**

**Before you leave this page please REVIEW! (puppy dog eyes) Please!**


	9. Rocky Went All Darth Vader On Jean

**I said I'd update twice this week and I did, so there. (humming)**

**Diaz F: I don't mind that you missed some. Oh and I can't tell you if the adults find the tape 'cause that will ruin the surprise, but i think I did right now. Mmm, don't tell anyone! ; )**

**slickboy444: Yes my friend Forge showed aaaalll the details. (evil grin)**

**Emily: Warren wanted to see it to his own pleasure but a little doggy gets in the way. Muahaha**

**Thanks soooo much to jacx. You rule!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cause if I did, I'd put X-men Evolution back on the air and I wouldn't be writing here but I'd make it in a series on tv.**

* * *

The morning after the premier of Scott and Jean's 'movie', everything was hectic because the Scott and Jean, the only designated drivers, woke up late. No one knew why Scott slept in, but the boys that saw the movie had a big idea.

"I can't believe that you guys, like, didn't hear your alarm clock. Thanks to you guys we're gonna be late," Kitty said.

"Well why didn't you drive, " Jean knew that the others wouldn't get in a car with Kitty as the driver unless they had a death wish.

"I don't know. I offered but they all screamed 'no' at the same time." Jean laughed softly.

Meanwhile, a few doors down.

"Man, zanks to you and Jean we are going to be late. Vhy didn't you wake up?" Kurt asked, sure of what he was thinking.

"No reason I just couldn't sleep." He pulled his shirt over his head and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I'm sure somevon kept you veerry occupied last night," Kurt said to himself when Scott left the room

Meanwhile in Warren's room.

"I gotta get to work, I can't believe no one woke me." He tied up his shoes and ran out of his room forgetting to close his door.

A few minutes after he ran out of the mansion, Rocky walked inside his room and jumped on Warren's bed. He planned on getting some much needed sleep since he got locked out of Jean's room where he usually slept. He started walking on his pillows and found a tape, thinking it was a chew toy he snuggled right next to it and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the garage.

"Everyone who wants a ride, I'm leaving," Scott yelled out as he ran to his red convertable.

He knew that until the school year was over it wasn't safe to use his new car, he didn't want to risk having Duncan mess it up. Right when Scott got in his car Jean ran to the front seat and greeted him with a long kiss.

"Morning 'hon, love you."

"Love you too." Right when they parted Kitty, Kurt and Rogue showed up and went to the backseat. They told them that Evan went skateboarding to school and Jamie, Amara and Bobby took their bikes.

When they got to school they all went their seperate ways except for Scott and Jean, luckily their lockers were next to each other. Jean couldn't get her locker to open so Scott, being the great gentleman that he was, opened her locker for her. Somehow he knew her combination from memory, Jean was about to ask him how he knew but she noticed the hallways were almost empty so she kept quiet.

"Thanks Scott," she grabbed her books quickly "I'll see you later," and she fast walked towards her English class.

"Bye,"

Scott looked at Jean as she walked away, slightly tilting his head to get a better view of her ass through her tight jeans. When she was out of sight Scott just stood there with a dazed look on his face as he was daydreaming about her. After a few minutes he looked around to find that the hallways were completely deserted.

"Oh shit!" He ran to his math class hoping his teacher was in a good mood.

Sometime around four o'clock.

Kitty was sitting on her bed doing homework. Rocky came in with a tape in his mouth. He jumped on her bed and rolled over.

"Hey Rocky, I'm sorry I can't play with you right now, I have a math teacher that's trying to kill me." Rocky tilted his head as if he understood.

Kitty noticed he had a tape, so once she pried it out of his mouth she put in her VCR and watched it with Rocky on her lap. After watching the whole two hours of the tape she was left with her mouth open.

"Like,oh my gosh. I gotta tell the others." She ran out of her room leaving Rocky to play with her math homework. She went to the tv room where most of the girls were talking with each other. Rogue and Amara was there and so was Tabitha who was probably invited.

"You guys won't believe what I , like, found!"

After explaining the tape to them they all ran to Kitty's room to watch the tape. When the two hours passed they were left speechless (most of them) with their mouths hanging open.

"It's always the good girls that go bad, and boy our little Jeannie has gone very bad!"

Tabby said.

"Yeah you're right. I can't believe..." Rogue was left utterly speechless.

"She..."Amara pointed one way "...and Scott..." she pointed another way "...I mean..wow!"

They all couldn't believe their own eyes. It was as if the people whom they thought were like robots with absolutly no feelings had disappeared and been replaced with wild replicas. Kitty took the tape out of the VCR and said

"I'm making copies, who wants one?" Everyone in the room raised their hands, silently.

The girls didn't know this at the moment but they were making a huge mistake.

* * *

**Now the girls know and we all know that's not good. Anyway thanks to all the people that reviewed during the one day it took me to update.**

**I just wanna tell you guys that I'm starting school on Monday so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. I'm praying for nice teachers that don't give me homework to do over the weekend. Please bear with me if i get a mean one. :( I'm so scared.**

**Now review! Until I update I expect to see a lot of REVIEWS! So press the little lavander button that says 'Go' and (Irish accent) I'll give you me pot 'o gold. :D God bless!**


	10. Tabitha The Terrible Traitor!

**The first week of school is over! I'm so proud of myself! ;D Now, just to warn you guys, all my teachers are as nice as nice can be but they are strict as hell. So the real work will start on Monday morning. You have been warned. **

**Oh, and I changed the title 'cause it was so long that I couldn't remeber what it was called so I got some advice from my cuz Lindsay (you rule dude) and we settled on something short and sweet . **

**So enough 'bout me and onto...saying a word to my reviewers! You all just wanted to get on with the story didn't you? WELL BE PATIENT!**

**jacx: I just read your profile (yes I read all of it). Thank you so much for mentioning my story! Oh and don't worry I'll make sure that Scott and Jean all get payback...just not now. Maybe in the next three or four chapters, 'cause I keep getting more and more ideas. >:) I'm so evil.**

**Emily: I know I said they will find out in like two or three chapters but I just keep getting more and more ideas. So they will find out in like three or four more chapters. Oh, and Jean will get payback from Forge! I promise!**

**Diaz F: I know you want to read that part but as I said to jacx and Emily they will find out in three or four more chapters. It's cuz I get so many ideas. Thank you, cuz the praying paid off...kinda. :)**

**marvlix: Hey, I promise that when they find ****out ( in three or four more chapters) they will get...'payback' from Forge and so many more people. You will find out much more by reading this chapter. I live in Florida and those stupid people in the school board made our summer vacation shorter! They suck so bad >:(**

**vanillastrawberry: You are right it isn't good that the girls found out but one of those evil little girls will take this to a whole new level. >:D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only in my dreams, and why are you guys gonna sue me? I have no money.**

**Oh and before you guys finish readin the rest, I want to dedicate this chapter to jacx. Cause she mentioned this story in her profile and I feel special. I know it's pathetic, so sue me! >:P**

**Okay, all that stuff was sooo long and I know you guys want me to get this over with and get on with the story. So why are you reading this! I'm done go read the story and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Who wants to see a movie!" Tabitha yelled out as she entered the Brotherhood's house.

"Yo, what movie did you get?" Toad said as he hopped his way to the couch.

"I didn't even know you were going to Blockbuster. Hey wait a minute while I get the popcorn."Fred ran into the kitchen.

"So, what movie did you get? If it sucks then I'm gonna go bother the X-Geeks at the mall."Lance sat down on the couch beside Todd.

"It's not a movie you find at Blockbuster, it's more...special," Tabitha grinned.

"Oooo, you got porn," Toad said with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't be stupid, she wouldn't get porn." Lance slapped him upside his head.

"Owww!" Toad rubbed his head.

"Well, in a way it _is _porn. But the stars will surprise you." Tabitha smiled as if she were mocking them. When Fred came in she put the video in the VCR and pressed PLAY.

An hour and a half later, Fred's face turned beet red. Tabitha knew he still had a thing for Jean and seeing your crush fuck your worst enemy doesn't do too much for your ego. After a few more minutes it looked as though his head was going to explode from his anger, but for some reason he wasn't pulling the tape out and ripping it to shreds. Maybe the Blob was more perverted than she thought.

When the two hours passed everyone had their jaws dropping so low it looked as though they might touch the ground.

"Where did you get this," asked Lance as he pulled the tape out of the VCR and looked at it as though it was the most valuable thing in the world (with his mouth still hanging open)?

"Kitty found it, she made me, 'Mara, X23 and Rogue promise not to tell anyone but I crossed my fingers. I mean how could she expect for me to keep such a big secret, I had to show someone!"

"You know how much money we could get for selling these tapes at school?"

"I bet Duncan would ask for all the copies," Toad said to Lance with a mischievious look on his. During this whole conversation Fred stayed quiet.

"Hey, I can put it on sale on my website," Toad said and upon hearing those words Tabitha and Lance looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Dude why do you have a website?"

"Hey, the ladies need to know where I live and my phone number."

"Then how come you get no phone calls or visitors?"

"Man, don't be a player hater."

"Stop! It's great that you have a website so post advertisements as soon as possible. Lance, you and me can give out flyers at school but they can only be to people that don't have the same classes as Scott and Jean. We don't want them to find out about this before we can sell the movies, " Tabby said all those things in one breath like an expert. Lance and Todd looked at her with an afraid look on their face."Do we have a deal or not!"

"I'm in," Todd put his hand in.

"So am I," Lance put his hand on top of Todd's. The three looked at Fred who hadn't said a word during their conversation.

"I won't say anything to Jean or Scott but I'm not gonna have any part in this." He stood up an walked up the stairs.

"Oh well, forget him Toad go to your website while me and Lance start printing the flyers."

All of them nodded and got to work.

Sometime around eight.

Scott was sitting on a couch in the desserted living room with Rocky on his lap. He kept switching the channels, bored to death, just like Rocky. A few more minutes passed until they saw Jean almost passed the door but she stepped back a little and stepped in with a smile on her face.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Scott was about to offer her a seat on his lap when Rocky jumped off and walked towards her. Just as he started his sentence Jean sat, crosslegged, on the floor and took Rocky in her arms. Scott's mood dropped.

"Well, hi to you too, " he said sarcastically.

"Hey babe. What's the matter?" It seemed as though she was too busy playing with Rocky to notice that he was bored. Instead answering he just ignored her question.

"You know if I had known that getting Rocky would mean being ignored by you I wouldn't have gotten him." At his words she stopped and looked at him. Then turned to see Rocky on his back, just begging to have his belly scratched.

"Rocky, leave Mommy and Daddy alone to talk," she said as if she were talking a three year old baby and not a dog. But even though he was a dog, Rocky understood and ran out of the room, content with seeing his 'Mommy'. Jean walked over to Scott and straddled him on the couch and put her arms around his neck.

"Scotty, what's wrong?"

"It's just that when you said you were looking for someone I thought that someone was me." Jean started laughing softly.

"Scott, honey, how can you be jealous about Rocky? I mean he's...a dog! There are so many things I can do with you that I can't do with him."

"Like what?" He knew that it was stupid and chldish to be jealous about a dog but he couldn't help it.

"Like...this." She kissed him on the lips and slipped her tongue in his mouth. Pretty soon they ended up, making out on the couch.

_Jean not here._ He felt her deepen the kiss and he instantly knew where this was going.

_I know, I'm just giving you a little preview._ She cupped the back of his head and kissed him harder.

About ten minutes later the kiss ended. They kept stareing into each other's eyes even though it took Jean a while to find his beneath the crimson glasses.

"Get a room," Warren stepped in and sat beside Scott on the couch and reached between them to get the remote.

"Way to kill a mood War,"Scott said.

"Warren's right Scott." She raised her eyebrows to show him what she meant.

They didn't know but Warren mentally kicked himself. He always thought Jean had the entire package, she was beautiful, had a great body, was smart and had a great personality. She was what every man wanted...especially Warren.

Jean stood up and grabbed Scott's hand. "Good night Warren."

"Good night Jean...Don't have too much fun now!" He knew they wouldn't hear him because they were already out the door.

Neither Jean nor Scott hadd any idea that the next day at school would be a disaster.

* * *

**So the Brotherhood is evil, what else is new? But Tabitha? I can't believe her! I thought she was friends with the X-men?**

**Just kidding, we all know that she's a loudmouth (like me) and she was gonna tell someone anyway. Who better to tell than the Brotherhood?**

**Okay before you guys log off or go read some other story, REVIEW!**


	11. Mommy Dearest

**Wen1: To make matters worse Forge (that evil son of a b--) got all the details of them. **

**Slcikboy444: This is just the beginning my friend >:D and don't worry Jean and Scott will get their much deserved revenge.**

**Diaz F: Sadly, I am an evil person so I can tell you right now Jean will not do a mind wipe on anyone. By the time I finish with them there will be too many people to count.**

**marvlix: Are you psychic like Wen? I won't say more 'cause I don't wanna give anything away.**

**Thanks to jacx (please update your stories asap), Telepathic Angel (i love your name and i love your stories and please update), and Vanilla Strawberry.**

**This is just a little in between chapter. You will not find out about the damage 'til ****the next chapter. Hahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...blah blah blah. The song is Kelly Clarkson's not mine.**

**This takes place two days after Tabby, Lance, Toad and Pietro planned to spread the ****word of Jean and Scott's video. It's just enough time for hundreds of students to purchase ****the tapes.This is in Jean's POV**

**Oh and Pietro fans sorry but I forgot to put him in the last chapter. Sorry!

* * *

**

It's around ten o'clock. Logan's gonna check in on me in a few minutes. I gotta hurry up.

Now that I finished writing the song I have to see how it sounds. I sit down at the piano and concentrate so that I can play the drums and the guitar without problems.

_I will not make_

_the same mistakes that you did._

_I will not let myself _

_cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break_

_the way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_to never let it get that far_

I will not make the same mistakes you did. You let my father get to you. You let him break you in so many ways, both physically and mantally. I've learned not to let anyone get close to me. I vowed not to love. Love was your weakness, and I was sure it was mine. Love, was how I came along. I never even saw a wedding ring on your finger.

Now the drums and the guitar kicks in

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I am afraid_

Because of you I am afraid. Afraid of being hurt like you were. That's why I dated Duncan, I knew it would never get that far. I wouldn't let it. He was safe. Scott was something else. He was real. He is my only love. I've had so many doubts in life. I doubted Professor Xavier, I doubted Scott, I even doubted myself. It was all because of you. But eventually I took chances and those chances blessed me. Now I have a family.

_I lose my way _

_and it's not too long before you piont it out_

_I cannot cry _

_because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_a smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_my heart can't possibly break _

_when it wasn't even whole to start with_

Now that I try to remember, I never saw you crying. Only when you thought I was asleep I heard you in your room. You were crying like a baby. It hurt me because you were always so happy around me. 'Don't you want me,' I would ask myself so many times. I guess now I'll never know.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_you should have known better than to lean on me_

_you never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_and now I cry in the middle of the night_

_for the same damn thing_

It's amazing how no matter how hard I try to be different from you we end up being more alike. We both fake our happiness around those we love. It's not fair. Only Scott knows when I'm faking. Because of our link.

I only cry in my own room, like you. I never break down in front of anyone...not even Scott. I don't want him to worry.

How could you lean on me? I was only four. I had no clue what was wrong or why you were crying. We were both too young to be witnesses of my father's cruelty. You were only eight teen, my age, when you died.

Now that I think about it, you never cared about me. If you did you would've left that terrible place we called home. You would've left my father. But you didn't, because no matter how bad he hurt you, you never stopped loving him. It's not fair.

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you _

_I try my hardest to forget everything_

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

Now look at me. I've changed so much from the pickpocket, to a lunatic, to a person who has her health and a family that loves her. Time flies when you're not around. But now I feel guilty, because I abandoned you when you needed me. I ran as far away as possible. I don't even know where your grave is. I feel guilty because when I was 8 or something kids were running around singing 'Don't step on a crack or you'll break your mother's back,' I went right ahead and stepped on all the cracks. I know it's childish but it makes the guilt so much worse, because it wasn't your fault now that I think about it.

It was evil cupid's fault. You were so in love with my father you didn't care about me, you didn't even care about yourself. So you died. I tried so hard to forget you and my father, but love makes you do crazy things. So I told Scott, and now I'm having visions. I keep telling myself it's just a coinsidence, but deep inside I know it's not.

It's all because of you...my mother.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. The song is called "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Before you guys log off or go to some other fic please review. I have just noticed how important it is to review. So that's why I'm reviewing everychapter of every fic I read. It really helps.**

**If anyone who isn't a Fanfiction author and has some ideas for a story I think you should make your own account. If you want some advice e-mail me at jeangrey94 '_a' thing with circle_ _dot_ aol _dot_ com I'll try to help in any way possible. **

**NOW REVIEW! Or I will have Logan hunt you down like a dog.**


	12. Jean's Scary!

**I know it hasn't been that long since my last update but I hate knowing that not many jott stories have updated in some time so this is for all thoe people that wait patiently by the computer screen waiting for an update.**

**jacx: Don't worry, in this chapter they're going to school.Oh and please update Sirens 2.0 and Our World, Our Life. Thanks :D oh and thanks again for mentioning me in your profile, I can't believe I'm #1! **

**Telepathic Angel: It's by Kelly Clarkson! I can't believe you don't know her from one of the winners on American Idol. Sorry it's just that I can't stop watching that show.**

**Slickboy444: This chapter doesn't show much of their revenge but the next one will.**

**marvlix: Don't ever stop rambling in your reviews. They really help me a lot. :D**

**Thanks to Diaz F, and Wen1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear. I'm just a huge fanatic.**

**This chapter is for all those people who have waited so long for Scott and Jean to find out about the Tape. Oh and this also because they no longer show X-men on ABC Family. Why? Why? ABC Family, why must you torture me so! (sniffle) I need a tissue. Just go read.**

* * *

It was another day in Bayville, the home of gossip, gossip, and did I mention gossip?

Jean and Scott were walking hand and hand, to lunch. It had been three days since Tabby's evil plan to get the whole school to see Jean and Scott's tape. No one knew but that was just enough time to get about 150 hits on Toad's website and another 150 orders for tapes, all of which were already seen more than twice to make sure this wasn't a trick.

"Have you noticed how strange everyone's been acting," Scott asked.

"Are you talking about school or the mansion?"

"Both."

"Yeah, the guys have been acting waaay more perverted than usual, and all the girls on the soccer team and at home have been asking stuff about you."

"And did you notice that Forge is nicer than usual?"

"Yeah, yesterday he offered to help me with my science project."

"He's up to something isn't he?"

"Most likely, yeah," Jean answered. They went in the lunchroom. Once they went inside everyone in the room stared at them, and to make matters worse it was all quiet.

_Do you get the feeling everyone knows something we don't? _Jean asked through their link.

_Yeah. _Scott answered keeping the room silent. After a while Duncan walked up to Jean and looked at her.

"I always knew you'd end up with some loser like Summers. Even if you do have a nice--"

Duncan never managed to finish that sentence because Jean landed the same right hook she used on Scott on Duncan. Even though he didn't fall to the ground he knew that was a warning so he ran as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Get back here Duncan and fight like a man!" Jean ran out the door after Duncan.

Scott had no clue what Duncan was thinking that made Jean so mad, when he tried to talk to her using the link she would put up her shields and sent him _I'll tell you later. _

He figured Jean had Duncan under control (and was beating the crap out of him so he went to sit down at the same table as Kurt, Kitty, X23, Sam, Jamie, Rogue, Amara, Bobby and Tabitha. As he walked he saw that Lance, Pietro, and Toad looked like they were going to cry.

"Do you guys have any idea what that was all about?"

"Nope"

"No clue"

"Don't look at me."

"I don't know"

"Me two."

"Me three"

"I dunno"

"Me either."

"No."

Meanwhile...

"Duncan, get back here!"

"Go away bitch!" Duncan was scared to death, as he turned the corner and in to the janitors closet, Jean turned the corner and ran into Principal Kelly.

"I'm so sorry Pricipal Kelly."

"Jean Grey, you know that running in the halls is prohibited. I'm afraid you have to go to detention."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Miss Grey but that's the rule." Jean turned on her heel and walked towards the detention room.

_I should've punched him harder._

Sometime around 5pm.

Jean ran through the front door to the fridge and got out three slices of leftover pizza, coke, and ice cream. Jamie and Bobby looked at her like she was crazy.

"Jean you do know that that's cold pizza right," Jamie asked.

"I'm so hungry, stupid Kelly saw me chasing after Duncan and sent me straight to detention. That was the worst time of my life." After a few minutes, which was all that took her to finish her food, Scott came in.

"What happened?"

"I never caught up to Duncan and I got detention thanks to Kelly. Oh and we need to talk. Jamie and Bobby go away."

"Hey you don't own this kitchen," Bobby said.

"LEAVE! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" Rocky ran out of the kitchen along with Jamie and Bobby.

"Jean, calm down."

"Scott..(she sighed obviously trying hard not to scream)..someone taped us over winter break."

"WHAT!"

"That's not it, he got the tape from the Brotherhood."

"HOLY SH--"

"What's going on!" Ororo came in.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"We're just fighting 'cause that's what all couples do (Jean noticed Storm looked even more worried) and now we are going to my room and settle our differences," Jean grabbed Scott's hand and ran out the door. They didn't notice but Kurt, Kitty, Jami, Bobby, and Tabitha all followed them to Jean's room and pressed their ear against the door.

"How could this happen?"

"I don't know, but I **know **Tabby knows." Jean said

"Let's get her before she runs!" Tabitha quickly ran away from the door and dashed down the stairs. Scott opened the door and all four fell to his feet.

"Ve don' know anyzing!" Bobby and Jamie covered his mouth.

"We'll deal with you guys later," Jean said as she flew towards Tabitha, leaving Kurt, Jamie, Bobby, and Kitty praying for their lives.

Jean flew towards Tabitha and held her with her tk just as she reached for the door.

"Tabitha, did you seel those tapes?"

"No." She looked really scared and answered too fast.

"You're lying, who did you get that tape from?"

"It was Kitty! All Kitty!"

Jean let her go and flew back to Kitty where Scott was wrestling Bobby and Jamie, Kurt disappeared and Kitty was running to her room.

"Oh no you don't!" Jean grabbed Kitty with her tk.

"I didn't do it! It wasn't mine! Rocky found it!" She answered as soon as she felt she couldn't walk. Jean turned to find Rocky barking at Scott, Bobby, and Jamie. She picked him up and read his mind.

_Get him Dad! Get him! Don't let him wun away!_

_Rocky, where did you find the tape?_

_It was in Wawwen's room, unda his pillow._

"STOP!"

_You scare me Mommy_

"Where's Warren?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"What's wrong?" Warren called as he walked up the stairs. Jean walked up to him and looked like she was fighting her conscence to not hurt Warren very badly. Instead she reached underneath his coat and plucked one of the feathers from his wings.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Why'd you show everyone the tapes!"

"It wasn't me! It was Forge! He showed all the guys the tapes and then I took it for...(he was looking for a good excuse)...it..to.. be safe from other peoples eyes. I think. Then it was missing so I thought Forge took it back." Jean's eyes glowed red and she walked to the elevator with her fists clenched tight but stopped the door from closing and said.

"I suggest you all run to your rooms and take cover because once I'm done with Forge I'll come back for you guys and...(she took a deep breath trying hard not to scream) ..all hell will break loose." With that said she pressed the button that went to the lower levels.

"Dude..Jean's scary." Tabitha said Scott just nodded his head and said, with a proud smile.

"That's why I love her." He went to the elevator and went to the lower levels too.

* * *

**And in the words of Wen1 "Review! It only takes a minute." ;D **


	13. When The Real Truth Gets Out

**Have you guys noticed that even though I started school, I'm updates sooner than when it was Summer vacation? That's kinda weird.**

**Wen1: Kelly doing _that_ to _Jean._ Ewww, bad mental images, (slaps head) delete delete. I know dogs don't really have thoughts, but that was the only way I could think of that pointed to Forge, plus I thought it was pretty funny. I know you have a thing for catching little details that may point to the Phoenix like 'red eyed' so that was for you, a little prequel to teh sequel. Oooh that rynmed, I should try out for poetry. LOL**

**Thanks to Diaz F, Bookjunkie, jacx, JD (), Slickboy444, vanillastrawberry, marvlix, **

**Disclaimer: I own a dog, that's all.**

* * *

"Fo-rge," Jean called in a singsongy voice. She walked towards the lab where he spent most of his tiime but he wasn't there.

"Forge," she called again and went to the control room. Forge was in there along with Logan trying to fix something in the system.

"Forge, I wanna ask you something," Jean managed to ask as sweetly as possible as she twirled her hair in one finger.

"Sure, what's up?"

"In private," she finished still messing with her hair.

"Oh, okay," he got up and walked out the door.

Logan resumed working when all of a sudden he heard something that deeply disturbed him.

"Do you want me to do it harder?"

"Aaahhh!"

"Get down there!"

"Aaahhh!"

"Stop kicking! Answer me!"

"Help me! She's trying to ki--"

Logan heard enough. He ran to the door and saw Forge kicking on the floor and Jean stradling him with her hands at his neck..

"What the hell! Red, get of ah him," he picked Jean up off of Forge as she tried to kick him. Just as Logan tried hard to restrain Jean, Scott turned the corner and picked Forge up.

"My turn!" Scott grabbed Forge by the collar of his shirt and punched him. Then he raised him in the air again.

"Get him," Jean yelled! She then landed on the floor as Logan dropped her to get Forge down.

"What happened?" He asked when he seperated the two boys.

"Why don't you ask Forge, he knows all about it," Scott said as he glared at Forge. Logan turned to him, expecting an answer.

"I don't know what they're talking about."

"I know where you sleep, Forge! You can't keep your guard up forever," Jean yelled! She had a look in her face that even scared Logan. After a while the whole mansion came down to watch.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you when I got the chance," Scott grumbled through his clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay! I taped them during Winter Break."

"Why're yeh guys mad? It's not like yeh did anythin' stupid," Logan said. When he saw Scott run his hands through his bangs, out of a nervous habit, and Jean bite her lip, he got worried.

"Well it's not like anyone else saw it," seeing that he got the same answer he got even more worried. Maybe he should kill Forge too.

"Well at least I didn't put in your _important_ part, Jean. I hid that tape in the most unexpected place." After hearing there was another version they all ran back to the elevator before Jean could stop them. Scott, Jean and Logan all glared at Forge.

"What? What did I say?" As they all started for the elevator Scott walked up to him, and without uttering a single word, kicked Forge in his balls. Little whimpers excapes his mouth and he fell to the floor.

Meanwhile in Forge's room

"Hey, like, maybe this is it," Kitty said as he picked up a tape labeled Danger Room Training Sessions. They all started fast forwarding to a part with Jean in it. When they saw a little red head they thought maybe that was what Forge was talking about.

Meanwhile in the elevator

"What did yeh do?" Logan asked suspiciously. Both of them stayed quiet until the doors opened. They both ran out of the elevator, to stop the whole mansion from watching the tape and to get as far away from Logan as possible.

By the time the reached Forge's room in the Boys' Wing all of the kids were gathered on his bed. They already were to the part where Scott was consoling Jean. When they saw Jean leaning on the doorway while Scott took the tape out of the vcr, all they could do was stare. There was nothing to say.

Jean face turned the color of her hair. Not because she was mad, neither because she was embarassed, but because she wanted to cry. She wanted to tell them so many times, but after hiding it from the Professor so long ago she didn't know when was the right time.

_Are you okay? _Scott sent her through their bond.

_Yeah...I just gotta do something stupid. _She stepped back out of view from the students and started walking to the garage.

_Like what?_ Scott asked worried that she would do something to hurt herself.

_I dunno...get drunk, I guess. I'll be back late. Can you handle them while I'm gone?_

_Of course. Just try not to get too drunk. _Scott knew a drunk telepath and telekinetic isn't good.

_I won't...I'll probably just drive around anyway._

_Okay. _

_Bye._

Jean got in her Suv and drove away from the mansion. She drove to New York City, remembering that it was that last place she was in before she blacked out. She didn't even know why she was going there, or what she was looking for.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I know it was short but I felt like getting this up before school (marvlix) started. Since most of the reviewers have pretty tough classes and won't be able to review or post anything, this was for you guys.**

**Review! I'm nice because I let those that aren't authors on Fanfiction to review, so REVIEW! Say something please!**


	14. Truth Be Told

**OMG! I can't believe some of you guys think I'd hurt Jean! tsk, tsk, tsk. Well, I can't help updating so soon, but I don't hear you guys complaining so this is how it's gonna be.**

**jacx: Nothing bad is gonna happen to Jean. Don't worry. ;D**

**Diaz F: Jean and Scott are 18, but Logan can never handle the fact that they're adults. ;p I know Forge deserved more than that but I like Forge, if I kept writing then I would've ended killing him off, the only person I would ever kill off is e-m-m-a f-r-o-s-t. My hatred for her runs deep. >:p**

**Wen1: It's never a good idea for a pissed off telepath/telekinetic to get drunk. Don't worry though. Oh, and no one will kidnap Jean in this story, but the sequel is totally different. I just wanna stick with the summary, he sequel will be waaaayyy deeper. ;D**

**jenskott: Everyone keeps saying that they all deserved a lot worse and I keep telling them 'If I had kept writing then I would've killed them off and i like all the characters, they're all important in my stories, the only person that I dispise so much that I would kill her off is e-m-m-a f-r-o-s-t. My hatred for her runs deep. >:p**

**Thanks to Telepathic Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

* * *

Jean drove downtown, past Broadway and soon left the lights of New York City behind. She wore an expressionless face. She kept driving straight ahead making few or no turns.She wanted to drive away until they all forgot...until they forgot...what she did...how she lied for so many years. She wouldn't be able to face them...they were her friends...her family, and she lied...for so long.

After a while Jean reached a familiar road, she felt drawn to it...she felt like she had walked down here before. She turned on the radio.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes _

_but it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone_

After a while she reached a little deserted house on her left. It was _her_ little house.

'Oh my god.'

Jean parked her car and walked to the porch. For a minute she just stared at the doorknob. She then unlocked the door with her telekinisis and stepped in. The house was bare, no one left anything behind.

She walked to the foot of the stairs and looked up to the door at the top. It was a little open, it was as if someone forgot to close it. Then she remembered the death of her mother and looked down to the floor. There was a large, dark red spot on the floor where she was standing.

Jean stepped back until her back hit the wall that closed the door, leaving her in total darkness, for the windows were covered with cloth. Her left arm hit something sharp and pointy that pierced the skin, it was a nail that was hammered in place. Some of her blood dripped from the point.

She let out a gasp bacause of the dark and a small whimper because of the nail. Jean then heard the door at the top of the stairs creak and, even though she didn't sense anyone, she ran out, afraid. She quickly got in her car and drove off in the same direction that she came from.

Meanwhile...back at the mansion

"Poor Jean," Warren said.

"I can't believe it," Rogue was speechless

"Well now you know," Scott got up and walked to the door but Logan stood in the way.

"Hand it over, Cyke," Logan said.

"No way," part of him was respecting Jean's privacy but the other part didn't want his penis cut off by an angry Wolverine.

"I need to see it to see what kind of punishment Forge and the rest of the mansion need," even though Logan would eventually get it out of his hands he gave it to him willingly so that they all got grounded and worse.

About two hours later

The whole mansion (except Jean) stood outside of the Professor's office where Logan, Ororo, Hank and the Professor where watching the 'movie'.

"Ve are sooooo grounded," Kurt looked terrified. Everyone nodded in response.

Either the tv was turned up loud or Scott and Jean were, because they could hear their moans from outside the room. After that they heard

"Let me at 'em," Logan was growling and lauched himself at the door.

"LOGAN!" Ororo, Hank, and Xavier both yelled at him to be quiet, either they didn't want him to kill Scott or they wanted to watch Scott and Jean.

"I think Scott's punishment will be worse," Amara said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Scott was not in the mood. After a few moments of silence Warren asked the stupidest question ever.

"So what's it like with Jean,"Warren asked. All the guys turned to Scott.

"You are, like, the most insensitive person in the world," Kitty said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah homme, you can clearly see what's it like by watching the tape," everyone shot him and Warren evil looks.

"Ya' jerk," Rogue hit him.

"Ow! Chere, please! Remy sorry, he could not resist, it was so easy."

After a while the door opened and they heard their punishment

One hour before.

Jean walked to the owner of the small store she was in. She looked like she was crying, her face was flushed and her eyes were puffy. The man in the front desk had black hair, blue eyes and few piercings and tattoos on his body.

"What's the occasion," he asked.

Jean thought before answering, "A death in the family." He looked at her with a consoling look on his face

"I've got the perfect thing," he looked at her fiery red hair and pointed to a picture on the board behind him.

"That's cool. That's the one," she payed the man and walked to the back room with him.

Some time around 12:30 am

Jean closed the door to the mansion as quietly as possible, hoping not to wake Logan up. She didn't want him to find her with what she had in her hand in a bag. She heard Scott talking in the living room. She tried to tell him that she was home through their link but he blocked her.

Logan, Ororo, Professor Xavier, Hank, and Scott were sitting on the couches obviously waiting for her. Logan was wearing a mad experession on his face, he probably saw the tape and gave Scott hell for it, because Scott was still somehow red because of the embarassment. Ororo, Hank, and the Professor looked disappointed and sad. They all turned to her, Logan's expression lightened up a little.

"Where did you go, we were worried," Ororo walked over to her and embraced her. Logan did too, while Scott just sat there, scared to move close to her after what Logan told him.

"Why didn't you tell us," Professor Xavier asked. He felt so miserable that one of his favorite students that he considered his children, didn't confide in him.

After a few moments of silence Jean answered "It's because I dug myself into a lie, and I didn't know how to get out. I didn't know when was the right moment. I kinda thought that maybe if anyone noticed that my parents didn't show up during any orientation then they might figure it out, but no one ever did." Jean sighed, she sensed the rest of the mansion's residents listening in from behind the wall. "Guys come on in, sit down, this concerns you too." Slowly and silently everyone came out from behind the door and sat on the couches.

"I thought we told you to go to bed," Hank said.

"We heard Jean come in and came out...all at once...you should be more quiet, Jean," Warren said.

"It's fine...it's about time I told you guys the truth," she thought of where to begin. She started from the beginning, from what she remembered. After she finished recalling what happened to her she told them what she did about it.

"When I first came here I was totally tramatized. I heard the voices of lunatics and psyhcopaths, I thought I was one of them." She looked over to Scott and smiled. "But if it weren't for a tiny kid I would've ended up pretty messed up...When I got over that I started thinking about my parents...I started making up thoughts about my mom and dad. I used to picture them reading me to sleep and eating dinner together...I made up so many memories that I actually started believing them..."

Tiny tears started falling from her cheeks. "...You know what's really pathetic? I used to make up memories about myself." She felt like they didn't understand and elaborated. "Like parents' got tons of stories about their kids. You know like 'Wasn't it cute when Suzy couldn't say super-cali-fucking-whatever.' I mean like people remember a lot of weird shit."

Jean felt their surprise at cussing so much, but she couldn't help it. Whenever she got angry or sad she cussed about everything. "Well, I kinda felt that maybe I used to do some cute or funny stuff. But the truth is...no one was really there watching. No one cared. My dad was a fucking beer addict and my mom was his bitch...I as stuck in between."

Jean finished and knew that Miss.Perfect was over. She hugged Scott, who was sitting next to her, and buried her face in his shoulder.

After some minutes of awkward silence passed, "Guys you should go to sleep," Ororo said. They all left the room in shock, they hugged Jean and went up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry Jeannie...I'm gonna go catch some shut eye," Logan walked up to her and hugged her tightly. He took in a deep breath but ended it abrubtly, he sniffed again. "Jean what do ya' got in yer' hand?"

"Ohhh...Logan I...I was gonna...oh here" she shoved a two bottles of beer in his hands. "I was gonna take them up to Scott since he probably had a rough day and..." she trailed off.

"Nice choice Jeannie," he had to admit she had good taste in beer. Ororo smacked him upside the head for that comment. "What did I do?" He turned to Jean "I'll let this slide this time." He hugged her goodnight again but this time he smelled another strange thing "Jeannie..you smell like...a tatto parlor...and it smells like the guy that drew on you hit somewhere south." Jean blushed the color of her hair.

"Logan..."she started whining "...fine...I got a tattoo."

"Where! Cause I don' see it an' that's a bad sign."

"It's not that bad. Calm down, look." She turned around and showed him her lower back. Logan let out a loud sigh of releve. So did everyone else.

After saying their goodnights, they all went to sleep. Jean went to sleep in Scott's room. She said she felt more comfortable there. Thankfully there wasn't any school the next day and no Danger Room sessions.

Tomorrow was another day

* * *

**So there it is. There's still a couple of chapters left so don't worry. Oh, and there's gonna be a sequel. Check out my new story on my profile called Begging Always Helps. It's really funny. :P**

**If you guys want a picture of Jean's tatto****o then tell me in you Review and I'll e-mail it to you. **

**Please R 'n' R:( :) :D That will be me if you review, I'll go from sad to happy to estatic:D**


	15. Wild Thing

**OMG! I'm sooo happy today because strayphoenix has finally found this story and reviewed.**

**jenskott: Forge was nursing his poor, poor balls (or at least what's left of them). >:D**

**jacx: My computer is being a stick up the ass! it's a miracle I could post this chapter. **

**Diaz F: Scott wasn't really being scared of Logan, he was on his toes because of the whole "Couch" issue. You'll see what i mean by Scott not being scared of Logan. So read on.**

**Telepathic Angel: Because you asked for what Logan said to Scott you gave me the ideas for this chapter. Thanx! You are proof that reviewing helps authors.**

**Wen1: That won't happen in this story. The kidnapping is gonna happen in the sequel. ;D**

**marvlix: School gets on everyone's nerves. Don't worry about it. Check on my profile in a few days to see if I have a link there for the tattoo. **

**Thanks to slickboy444, and Deh Maia.**

* * *

"Scotty," Jean whispered as she tried to wake her boyfriend up.

"Yes, Ilike cheese puffs," he mumbled. Jean squinted as she tried to figure out what Scott was dreaming of.

"Hun," she started whining a little. She wanted to find out what everyone said after watching the tape.

"No, I didn't have my hand in the cookie jar," he answered.

"Sc-ott," she said in a sing songy voice. She was sure this would wake him up, "I want to make love to yyoouu."

"Come to me my precious," Scott woke up and held out his arms and did his best Gollum impression. Jean started laughing hysterically.

Once their laughter died down Jean finally asked her question.

"So what happened when I left? What did Logan and everyone else say?"

"They were all surprised. They looked like they were in mourning," he answered.

"I hope they don't treat me any different."

"I don't think they will. They'll think before they speak for once."

Hmm," Jean wondered for a minute, "and what did Logan say about...you know...us."

"What makes you think he said anything," Scott asked suspiciously.

"Well he always treated me like his daughter, and father figures are very possesive. Oh, and last night, you looked like he almost cut your balls off."

"You chose the right words hun," he answered with an amused smile.

"No! He cut off your penis didn't he," she said with a grin on her face as she tried to undo the sting on his pajama pants, but he slapped her hands away. "Oww," she tried to look hurt and pouted.

"Want to find out what Logan said?" Scott asked.

Jean nodded her head while still on his chest.

"Read my mind."

"Yes sir, Mr. Summers, sir," she smiled.

--Flashback--

Scott was sitting in the Professor's office with a look of sheer horror on his face. The Professor's large chair was turned away so that the person sitting in it was looking off into the horizon. There was an awkward silence and Scott tried to say

"Um sir--"

"What are yer intentions wit Jeannie?" The voice asked.

"I--uh--I mean--"

"No don't answer that. Do you know what I do to lil boys that try ta hurt mah lil girls?" The voice asked.

Scott said nothing, he just gulped loudly.

"Duncan was one er my first victims. If ya hurt 'er I promise I'll be harder on ya." The chair turned around and Logan was fuming. He turned a dark shade of red and looked as though he were about to pop from his anger.

"Logan--I love Jean--you know that. You were supportive of us in the beginning, why--"

"That was before I knew you were gonna start fuckin' on the living room couch!"

"It just happened--it wasn't planned." Logan's expression slowly changed as Scott kept rambling about how much he loved Jean. He slowly walked over to where Scott sat and looked him straight in the eye.

"Ya know what?" Scott gulped again. "We're gonna need ta get a new couch thanks ta the two of ya's" He started laughing. Scott suddenly understood that Logan only wanted to freak him out, and started laughing along with him.

--Outside Professor Xavier's Office--

"Vat do you hear," Kurt asked.

"Holy crap. Are they actually laughing?" Jamie had a confused expression on his face.

"You mean that Logan's laughing **manically** because he just killed Scott, right?" Kitty asked.

Right when Bobby was going to answer the door opened and Logan and Scott came out looking as happy as ever.

There was another awkward silence, since they were all caught spying.

"HE LIVES!" Bobby yelled out, happily.

--End Flashback--

"I thought he would've killed you," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Me too," Scott smiled back.

"So why did you look so scared when I got home last night?"

"I thought you were gonna come back a mess, from drinking."

"See how little you know of me," Jean answered. He gave her a chaste kiss and whispered in her ear

"Want to show me more in the shower," he started kissing her neck.

"Hmmm..." she acted as though she were thinking about it, " YES!" She jumped out of bed with Scott right behind her, and ran into her private bathroom.

Logan's not such a bad guy is he?

* * *

**This is just another in-between chapter, thanks to Telepathic Angel's review that gave me the idea. Reviews really help. SO REVIEW!**

** Pweety Pwease!**


	16. Confessions: Good Or Bad?

**Diaz F: Forge isn't gonna makea big appearence in this chapter, but he's very important to what I plan on doing with this story.**

**strayphoenix: Rocky is a maltese. It's those really white, fluffy dogs that have really long hair. Lol! Your reviews make me laugh, like ****'Warren and Remy, the x-pricks.' Lol! Loro comes second for me too, but I'm tryikng to be nice to Rogue and put in some romy. Yes, Jean got a Phoenix tattoo on her lower back. Thanks for all the compliments, they mean a lot since I THINK YOU ROCK! (clears throat) Moving on.**

**Lisa: Thank! As for the idea of this story, I like to be different (and weird). I'll try to find the tattoo and e-mail it to you as soon as possible. Oh and, I think this is funny, I was putting on the finishing trouches on this chapter when you reviewed.**

**Thanks to jacx, marvlix, Wen1, jenskott, Slickboy444, **

* * *

"The crapper in the boys' locker room broke again, Logan," Jamie said as he walked down the stairs, eyeing Sam.

"That's the fifth one this month," Logan answered, not surprised.

"Well if it wasn't for our little Sam, we wouldn't need a new one...again," Warren said.

At that same time Jean came down the stairs followed by Scott.

Both of them were dressed in their normal clothes since they normally didn't have Danger Room Training Sessions on Sundays, but everyone else did because of their punishment. They had extra DR sessions with Logan, and were grounded from going anywhere except school for two months.

Forge had extra punishments, like washing all the cars, motorcycles, and jets for three months.

Scott and Jean's hair was still damp from _their_ shower, so everyone put two-and-two together but didn't say anything. Some of the New Mutants just snickered.

"Uh oh. Scott, our resident cannonball is trying to take your crown at 'Most Egotistical Male In The Mansion'. Shame on you," Jean grinned and went over to the fridge for juice.

Scott only ignored her remark, "Why do you guys always have to fool around in the locker rooms? It's not like the same stuff happens in the Girls' locker room."

"Don't blame us, it's our nature. Guys live for blowin' things up," Sam said.

"I knew it," Jean eyed all the men in the kitchen suspiciously.

"I always thought men lived for women," Rogue said.

"Excuse Remy chere, but women come second to blowin' things up," Remy said, with a grin on his face. Rogue just smacked him upside the head again.

"That reminds me. Scott we have to go shopping," Jean said.

"For what," he asked.

"Paint, super glue, hair-dye, and some other stuff," she answered.

"Why?"

"For revenge, it's all part of my plan to get the Brotherhood back," Jean answered.

"Is this where you guys start laughing like Dr. Evil," Bobby asked.

"Nope. It's too soon to laugh," Scott said, taking a sip of the coffee Jean handed him.

Some remarks were made but everything went in mute for Jean. She had to tell them what she found. It was time to start anew. Not everyone gets a second chance.

"You know? Since I have a clean slate after all the lies, I guess I should also tell you guys what I...saw, last night...When I was driving I...found my old house," Jean said. There was an awkward silence.

"How are you sure it was your home, Jean," Ororo asked.

Jean wasn't sure how to put her experience in words.

"I saw...the spot at the bottom of the stairs...from when my...my dad murdered my mom...It was deserted and dark...I don't want to keep any more secrets hidden from you guys, my family, so I just wanted to get it out before another _accident_happens."

There was another awkward silence. Thankfully the most unexpected person broke it.

"Since, we all bein' bruetally honest, Remy, feels he should give something back." Remy walked out of the kitchen, into his bedroom and came back with a small, black piece of clothing.

"This belongs to, Rogue," he handed it to Rogue.

She examined it.

"Why ya disgusting, pig!" Rogue looked as though she was gonna slap Remy upside the head again but a look of guilt crossed her face. "Aw man! I'll be right back," she grumbled and headed for her room.

She came back holding some form of underwear.

"This is yours swamp rat," she handed it to Remy. He also examined it and then a grin crossed his face.

"Why Chere, Remy's touched." Somehow Rogue managed to smile.

"Since this is the time to get rid of some secrets, I guess I should get this out into the open," Bobby turned to Jamie and said, "I hope you can forgive me, man. I'm the one to blame for the massacre of (dun dun dun duuuunnn) Blinky the Monkey."

"NOOOOOO! Why, Jamie? Why!" Jamie fell to his knees and started sobbing.

"Who's Blinky?" Warren asked, amused.

"Who's Blinky! He's man's best friend!" Jamie said.

"I thought you said he was a monkey?" Kitty asked.

"Blinky was my stuffed monkey. I had him since I was two. How dare you Bobby?" Jamie asked

"I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean it. What happened was--

--Flashback--

Bobby walked into his room, that he shared with Jamie. He plopped on his bed and felt something under his pillow. He pulled it out and found a small monkey.

"I didn't know Jamie was a freak that collects beanie babies(1)." He looked it over when all of a sudden Warren came in.

"BOBBY! You broke Halo2 AGAIN!" Warren started closing in on Bobby.

"Nuh uh!" Bobby got up from his bed, with the monkey still in his hands, and retreated to the balcony.

"Yuh uh!" He followed him outside.

"Nuh uh!" His back hit the edge.

"Yuh uh!" Warren tried to grab his ear to pull him inside. Instead, Bobby forgot all about the monkey he was holding, threw it up in the air, and dodged for the door.

Blinky fell into the trees where he was torn into pieces. Few of his remains remained.

--End Flashback--

"It's okay, Bobby. I don't blame you," Jamie turned to Warren," I blame you!"

"It wasn't my fault. It's Butterfingers over there that dropped the monkey in the first place!" Warren tried to defend himself.

"On another note," Xavier inturrupted, "I also have something to confess. I know I have always promised everyone privacy, but--" X23 cut him off.

"--Please don't tell me you've been spying on us like Forge."

"No X23. It was an accident. Really! When I couldn't sleep one night I looked out the window and saw Jean and Scott in the pool." All three blushed.

--Flashback--

"Should we really be doing this?" Jean asked as she followed Scott downstairs.

"Don't worry. Everyone's asleep. We'll finally have the pool to ourselves," Scott led her to the backdoor.

"Mr. Tight-Ass is actually a bad boy. Who knew?" she answered, with a playful grin on her face.

"You better believe it babe," he pulled her over to where the chair beside the pool, and onto his lap. Scott and Jean made out for less than five minutes until she pulled away (reluctantly). He made a small noise of protest.

"If you wake me up to go in the pool at 1:00am we better go in the pool, or else we should've stayed in my room," she got off his lap and pulled her top off.

She put on her bikini before she left her room. Jean took off her shorts and was left in a red, tie up bikini that she knew Scott loved. Scott took off his shirt (drool) and was left in his boxers (double drool).

Jean jumped in and made a big splash.

"Shhhh! Someone will hear us," Scott scolded.

"Nah, they're all passed out after Logan's late-night session. Heck, Logan's tired from his own session."

Scott looked like he was going to argue but he didn't get a chance. Jean used her telekinesis to tip him in the pool.

Splash!

"Why'd you do that!"

"'Cause if I let you ramble on and on you would've never made it into the pool," Scott started swimming to her side, "so you should be thanking me," she answered.

"Thank you," he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

When they parted Jean made a small sound of protest and Scott smirked.

"I wanna race," Scott stated.

"Noooo! It's the one thing you beat me at."

"Exactly."

They both swam to their sides and got ready to race in the Olympic size pool.

--End Flashback--

"Professor!" Scott and Jean exclaimed in unison.

"I'm sorry."

Both of his first students looked at each other.

"We forgive you," they said, smiling.

"Well at least you're not some spying freak like Forge," Kitty said

Everyone nodded, even Forge..."Hey," he noticed what he was agreeing to, "I'm not a spying freak...I'm a spying _mutant_."

* * *

**(1) No offense to those of you that like beanie babies. I used to collect them ****too. They're sooooo cute. **

**This is kinda a pointless chapter but I felt like taking a short break from all ****the drama. If you haven't laughed or thought this wasn't funny, then I ****haven't fulfilled my purpose in writing this chappy.**

**And by the way. For those of you that didn't know about Scott's past in the****comics (which is what I'm using in this story) he lived on the streets during ****his childhood. Scott had been raped also. **

**I don't wanna go into too much detail because this gets me sad. :(**

**I command you to review. Press the button on the bottom left that says 'Go' ****now!**

**Coming up next: _The attack on the Brotherhood and a party. FOR GIRLS ONLY! Do Forge and the rest of the guys listen...Nope!_**


	17. Revenge: Home Alone Style

**Sorry for the really late update. I'm trying to type all the chapters and save them so that I don't have to write at the last minute. Oh, and sorry for the kinda short chapter. It will only get better, I promise.**

**jenskott: Yeah, I think I got that part from that fic by Red Witch. I kinda changed it around though. **

**Telepathic Angel: Boys never listen. It's the laws of nature. Lol!**

**Thanks to jacx, and slickboy444. I know I have more than four reviews so sorry if I miss anyone, my computer's going loco. **

* * *

"Scott," Jean hissed. "Hurry the hell up, will you?"

"It's not my fault you had to stick me with all the heavy stuff," he half whispered, half hissed back. Jean just grinned in response.

After countless hours of shopping for paint, super glue, hair dye, honey, and lots more they were ready for their revenge on the Brotherhood.

It was some time around three in the morning when Scott and Jean snuck in the Brotherhood's house. Jean first made sure that they were all asleep before they entered their rooms. She only got signs of frogs jumping over fences, food, Kitty (winkwink), Star Wars, and Orlando Bloom (drool) from their pitiful, sleeping minds.

Scott went inside Lance's room while Jean went into Todd's room.

The Brotherhood was in for a rude awakening.

--xoxo--

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" yelled Tabitha. She was covered in honey from the tips of her short hair, all the way down to her toes. Tabby could already see a trail of ants coming from her window.

Meanwhile...

Lance woke up from Tabitha's screaming and headed for the bathroom, not really worrying. When he faced the mirror to brush his teeth...

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" His hair was dyed rainbow colors.

Meanwhile...

Pietro woke up from Lance's screaming. Not really caring, he walked over to his drawers to get his clothes to find...

"NOOOOOO!" His clothes all painted bright pink. Even his socks and boxers were the annoying shade of pink.

Meanwhile..

Todd woke up from Pietro's high-pitched screaming. He for one, cared to see what tortured his friends, so when he tried to hop out of bed he was stuck.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! AAAAAHHH!" He was super glued down to his bedsheets.

Meanwhile...

Fred walked over to his closet to change. When he opened the closet door he saw...

"AAAAAHHH!" All his clothes were shunk. His shirt was probably a size small to a teenage girl. His socks could've fitted a three year old.

After everyone finished screaming like kindergardeners they met in the living room.

"I can't believe Jean and Scott did this," Tabitha grumbled as she kept trying to get the honey out of her hair.

"I didn't think Scott had the balls," Lance grumbled as he put on his cap and tried to hide his rainbow colored hair. "Aw, HELL NO!" The hat was now glued on his head and didn't hide his hair.

"Goddammit," Toad muttered as he finally got out of his bed. He managed to cut the sheets, but still had them stuck on his back. He reached for his own hat.

"No don't," Lance tried to warn him but was too late.

"SHIT!" Todd tried to pull his hat off, resulting in his head hurting.

"This sucks," Pietro came downstairs dressed in a bright pink shirt and bright pink pants. (all together now) Everyone laughed and pointed.

"Lance can I borrow your clothes?" Fred yelled from upstairs.

"Why?" Lance answered as he went upstairs to look at the damage to Fred. Tabitha, Todd, and Pietro followed. Fred stepped out of his room wearing his tight (ass) clothes. (one more time) Everyone laughed and pointed again.

"Hey what's that?" Tabby pointed to a tape on the counter by the tv. They all sat down on the couch and put it on.

The screen turned to Jean and Scott.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU ASSHOLES!" Jean bellowed

"Jean breathe," Scott looked at her witha frightened look on his face. Jean took a deep breath and let it out.

"If you guys look for the copies in your pitiful hiding spots, you'll find nothing there. They were all destroyed. What we did was just a warning, unless you want me to hurt you physically and break you mentally, you will take off that website that sells the tape," Jean said with evil eyes.

"And I get to play around with what's left," Scott added.

The screen faded to blank.

"Toad get rid of that site now!" Lance yelled.

"I thought you weren't scare of Scott," Fred answered.

"I"m not, it's his girlfriend that creeps the hell out of me."

"It's done," Todd answered from behind his laptop.

All the Brotherhood breathed a sigh of relieve.

Now they just had to put up with school.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it.Don't forget to review.**

**Coming up: The Brotherhood goes to school (everyone laugh and point) and another 'Girl's Night Only!' but of course do the boys listen? No! **

**Lol! **


	18. Laugh And Point

**I'm so sorry my people (sobs)! October, hasn't been a good month for me, actually it's been terrible! First my computer crashed and I couldn't find anyone to fix it for days, then I sent it to Comp USA and it took then aweek and a day to fix it. I got to go online for two hours before I went to sleep, which isn't nearly enough to write a chapter. **

**That same day I got my computer back Hurricane Wilma struck my city real, real bad. I lost power for about a week (give or take a day). When I got power back the phone line didn't work. I didn't have a phone for three weeks. My mom and I had to make our calls from a pay phone in a gasoline station. Sad right?**

**Now here's a few words to my patient reviews.**

**slickboy444: Omg. Your reviews always put this stupid grin on my face, you're so nice! Read carefully, the 'other purposes' are mentioned in this chapter.**

**strayphoenix: I'm sorry I forgot you! This time I'm reading from my reviews page on so that I don't miss anyone. Thanks.**

**marvlix: That's a great story! I love Daniel Radcliff! He's so hot (dreamy sigh), but  
Scott is hotter. If you go to see the movie on opening night then buy the tickets earlier that day 'cause every girl and some guys are going to be clawing their way to get a ticket. I advise you to wear long pants and long sleeves. Lol. I told my friend the same thing 'cause she's as obsessed with Harry Potter as I am with X-men. Lol. **

**Thanks to jacx, Telepathic Angel, Wen1, jenskott, and Deh Maia.**

* * *

"Is that everyone on our list?" Jean asked.

"Yep." Scott took his pen and crossed off Brotherhood on the list.

"I can't wait to see the Brotherhood. Wow, I never thought I would say those words." They laughed.

"And we finally destroyed all the tapes," Scott said.

"All but one, for our other...special purposes," she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Where did you hide that one, anyway?" Scott asked

"It's tucked safely underneath the place where only you may go," she answered.

After thinking for a while Scott guessed "Your mattress?"

"Good guess, but no. In my underwear drawer." Jean said along with a giggle.

"That was my second guess." Scott said with an eyebrow raised.

There was a long period of silence while the happy couple were watching the sun slowly go up from Scott's balcony. Even though they had had almost no sleep, Jean and Scott were dying to see their work on display for the whole school to see. It was true what they say about revenge being sweet.

It seemed as though this hurdle that was thrown their way helped them be more comfortable around their friends and mentors. This was their chance to start anew. Maybe not entirely but by taking one step at a time. After knowing what it's like to be the punch-line of all the sex jokes Scott Summers and Jean Grey were almost certain that there wasn't anything they couldn't handle as long as they had each other.

"We should head downstairs. We don't want to be late again," Jean jumped down from her perch on the railing and started walking to the doors.

Before she could reach the dor Scott spun her around and gave her a long, hard, passionate kiss. Jean was caught off-guard but then recuporated and matched his lips, kiss for kiss.

"What was that for?" Jean asked once the kiss died down

"For being here for me through everything everyone said about us," Scott whispered as their heads were still touching to keep some physical contact.

"Just returning the favor, Slym," Jean's voice barely above a whisper.

Jean knew she had a stupid grin on her face and then decided to chew on her lower lip instead. Even though they were dating for months all the emotions that surge through her mind always leave her breathless. Jean hoped that the rush she got whenever Scott kissed her, weither it was just a peck on the cheek or a passionate kiss, would never leave.

"I love you, Redd."

"I love you too, Slym."

--xoxo--

The car ride to school was mostly uneventful, just another bunch of teens talking about everything in the back. In the front, Jean and Scott were anxious to see their works of art. Since they hadn't told anyone about their attack on the Brotherhood they hoped this was enough of a warning to the students.

"Okay guys, get out so I can park the car," Scott told them as he stopped in the front of the school.

"Jean, aren't you coming?" Kitty asked when she noticed that Jean hadn't left her seat.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I got to finish something," Jean answered.

"Translation: She's gonna use her time wisely and make-out wit' Scott in the parkin' lot," Rogue said to Kurt and Kitty as Scott drove off. They all laughed.

--xoxo--

Jean and Scott were getting out of Scott's car when they were cornered by, no other than, the Brotherhood.

"What do you guys want?" Scott asked with a smirk on his face. Both Jean and Scott were trying hard not to laugh at the Brotherhood, that might anger them more.

"This isn't over, Summers and Grey," Lance growled.

"Actually, yes it is, if you deleted that website," Jean said.

"I did it first thing this morning! Please don't hurt me!" Toad screamed.

"What if we didn't delete the website?" Lance inched closer and stared straight into Scott's face.

"Then we would've blackmailed you with pictures of you sleeping with your stuffed...what was it?...stuffed hippo?" Jean smiled and led Scott in the school before he stomped on Lance. Before the door closed they heard loud bellows from everyone except Lance.

--xoxo--

In the hallway before first period

(da nah nah nah nahnah electric guitar music)

The Brotherhood stepped in school with their usual stride towards the auditorium, with Lance in the front, leading the group. As they passed their fellow students, instead of them cowering in fear of being the next victim to their fights, they laughed and laughed and pointed. Soon, the once powerful stride turned into afast-walk as they passed by Scott and Jean.

This time the Brotherhood was the victims.

* * *

**I'm sorry I took so long. This hasn't been a good hurricane season in Florida nor in Louisiana. I'll try to make up for the lost weeks but it'll be hard. **

**In the meantime, I hope you guys find it in your hearts to pity me enough to review. Please!**


	19. Another Evil Plan

**Hey people! I made this chapter twice as long to make up for lost time. Anyway I can't answer your reviews here because of that new rule so I'll e-mail you. **

**The end is almost here, but don't worry, there's a sequel. It's gonna be a bit darker. **

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The Saturday, following the "incident" with the Brotherhood, was boring as usual. After everyone finding out that the students of the Xavier Institute were mutants the weekends

were uneventful. Most students found refuge in the tv room to watch movies, others would

hang out with their friends in the mansion.

The uneventful Saturdays abrubtly came to a halt as Jean had called a sleepover in her room. She thought that since every was careful with what they said whenever she or Scott came in

the room, it was time for a get-together with the girls so that all rumors and questions were

put to an end.

So Jean left a note in the room of every girl in the mansion (except the teachers). The note roughly said _Girls, the last few weeks kinda sucked so meet me in my room at 8 for a sleepover. NO BOYS ALLOWED! Got it? Good. We need some girl talk. Jean_

Almost on cue, Kurt found the note in Kitty's room and told the guys. Forge's first thought

was _Spy on the girls_ as was every boy that heard the news. Even Scott was interested.

They never learn.

--xoxo--

"Hey my people! Boom Boom has arrived!" Tabitha yelled as she entered the mansion.

"This was supposed to be a secret from the boys remember!" Amara hissed at Tabby.

"Oops, sorry," she 'zipped' her lips until she got in Jean's room.

--xoxo--

"Scott, hurry up with the connection will ya! I hear Boom Boom's here already," Jamie whispered.

Earlier, the boys entered Jean's room while she was out buying food with the other girls for the sleepover. They planted cameras at each corner of the room to get a good view of everything that happened. Thanks to the help of Forge (our criminal mastermind), he installed a screen in Scott's room to monoter the sleepover.

They planned using the Security Room in the lower levels to watch the girls but couldn't because Logan programmed the system, with the help of Hank, to only allow the adults enter the room. So Scott's room had to do.

--xoxo--

"Hey Jeannie," Tabitha called as she entered the room to find all the girls there already.

"Hi Tabby."

All the girls were in random spots in Jean's room, some were on her bed or sitting on the floor cross-legged. They were all in their pajamas. Kitty was wearing pink sleeping pants and a matching pink long-sleeve shirt. Tabitha had a yellow top with yellow flannel pants. X23 was wearing black shorts with a black and white t-shirt that said "Tough Girl" on the front and "Don't Mess With Me" on the back. Amara was wearing a night-dress that was green. Rogue had on a dark purple long sleeve shirt and black pants. Jean was wearing a small red shirt and shorts.

"Jean, is it true that your bearing Scott's child?"

--xoxo--

All the boys' jaws dropped and all eyes were on Scott.

--xoxo--

"Nice way to start a conversation, X," Jean answered sarcastically. "Who told you that?"

"It's okay if it's true, we're all here for you," X23 said.

"No I'm not bearing Scott's child, but who told you that?" Jean asked again

"It was all Bobby!" X23 answered.

--xoxo--

Everyone in the room stared at Bobby with a consoleing look on their faces. After a few seconds, Remy started humming the Hearse Song.

"Shut up!" Bobby hurled a pillow at his head.

--xoxo--

"I should have known," Jean muttered.

"Can you confirm or deny the rumors going on in the mansion, Miss. Grey?" Kitty asked, placing an imaginary microphone underneath her mouth.

"Actually, that's why I thought we should have this sleepover. I heard some of the rumors and I don't know if I was more shocked or appalled." Jean answered.

"So you and didn't break-up because of what Forge did, right?" Amara asked.

"Of course not! I saw them making out earlier in the library," Kitty answered.

Jean blushed the color of her hair.

--xoxo--

Scott blushed too.

"Nice man," Warren gave Scott a pat on the back.

--xoxo--

"Since when is my realationship with Scott the only one worth spying on?" Jean asked. "It's not like anyone spied on you and Lance when you guys were dating," Jean told Kitty.

"Actually, I kinda, sorta, caught you guys making out on the couch," Tabitha confessed.

"I _knew_ we were being watched!" Kitty said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Tabby put on her famous puppy-dog eyes and pout.

"Forgiven," Kitty answered.

"So do you and Scooter use toys?" Rogue asked with great intent.

"What!" Jean screamed.

"You know, toys, funky clothes. Stuff like that," Rogue said.

"I think this conversation is getting waaay too personal now," Jean said, trying to change the subject.

"No way! That's the famous 'Jean Grey's lying' face," Amara pointed.

Jean blushed.

--xoxo--

So did Scott.

"So zat's vat you guys do in your spare time," Kurt mused.

--xoxo--

"I think that's enough picking on Jean and Scott's realationship," X23 said.

"Thank you!" Jean answered, before the girls could reload on questions.

"I have an idea," Kitty said in a sing-songy voice.

"What?" all the girls asked in unison.

Kitty ran out of Jean's room and into her own. Minutes later she brought a huge karoke machine in the room.

"You have a great singing voice from what we heard on Forge's little tape, so put it to good use," Kitty shoved the microphone into Jean's hand.

"Hold on. I have a great cd upstairs," Jean ran into her closet and up the passage that led to the 'empty' room in the next floor.

"Do you guys want an up tempo song, Duncan-bashing song, or a Taryn-bashing song?" Jean asked.

"Taryn-bashing," they answered.

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show _

_It's all about you_

_You think you know _

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time_

_To criticize me_

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes _

_I just can't get it right _

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

_So shut up shut up shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out get out get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up step up step up _

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_There you go _

_You never ask why_

_It's all a big lie _

_Whatever you do_

_You think you're special_

_But I know and I know and I know_

_and we know _

_That you're not_

_You're always there to point out _

_my mistakes _

_And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate _

_But not today_

_So shut up shut up shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get up get up get up_

_Get out of my way _

_Step up step up step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down  
_

"Encore!" The girls screamed.

"How did you learn how to sing like that?" Amara asked.

"I didn't really learn. When I got here the Professor felt that I had a lot of anger deep inside. So he told me to let out my frustrations in a healthy way. So I took up sports and writing poetry. Then I started singing," Jean answered.

"Did Scott know?" Rogue asked.

"Of course, he even wrote and sang songs," Jean clasped her hand over her mouth. "You didn't hear that!"

--xoxo--

"Dude."

"You sing?"

Scott started beating his head on the wall.

--xoxo--

"No way!" Tabby screamed.

"Fearless-Leader sings?" X23 said.

Jean sighed. "What is said in this room does _not_ leave this room. Understand?"

All the girls nodded.

"Scott had lot more pent up frustration than I did so he did the same as me," Jean answered plain and simply. She was hoping to dodge the question she knew was coming.

"Can you let us hear a song?" Kitty asked.

Jean sighed again. "Fine." She went to get another cd. After she came back, she put it in her stereo.

_I wanna give every part of you the attention it deserves_

_I wanna take it slow get you in the mood_

Jean quickly pressed the skip button and gave the girls a weak smile. Thankfully no one said anything.

--xoxo--

"Oh Jean!" Bobby mimicked.

"Yes Scott?" Jamie answered in a girly voice.

"I love you!" Bobby held out his arms.

"Oh Scott!" Jamie did a pretend faint and landed harshly on the floor. "Ow."

"Didn't know you were such a romantic, homme," Remy said.

"Shut up!" Scott yelled.

--xoxo--

"Sorry 'bout that," Jean muttered.

_Sick and tired of this world_

_There's no more air_

_Trippin' over myself_

_Goin' nowhere_

_Waiting, suffocating, no direction_

_I took a dive and_

_On the way down I saw you _

_And you saved me from myself_

_And I won't forget the way you loved me_

_On the way down I almost fell right through_

_But I held on to you_

_I've been wondering why_

_It's only me_

_Have you always been inside_

_Waiting to breathe_

_It's alright, there's sunlight on my face_

_I wake up and yeah I'm alive 'cause _

_On the way down I saw you _

_And you saved me from myself_

_And I won't forget the way you loved me_

_On the way down I almost fell right through_

_But I held on to you_

_I was so afraid of going under_

_But now the weight of the world _

_Feels like nothing, no nothing_

_You're all I wanted _

_You're all I needed_

_On the way down I saw you _

_And you saved me form myself_

_And I won't forget the way you loved me_

_On the way down I almost fell right through _

_But I held on to you_

"AWW!" chorused through the room.

"That's so sweet," Amara squealed.

--xoxo--

"You guys are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Forge asked sarcastically.

Scott just hurled a pillow at his head. As soon as it came in contact with Forge he was thrown off the bed and on the floor with an 'oof'.

--xoxo--

After the karoke the girls settled down to watch a movie. After much coonsideration they all agreed on watching The Amityville Horror.

Both parties got scared silly.

* * *

**So if this chappy didn't make you laugh then I haven't fulfilled my life's purpose. **

**In the words of my favorite Jott writer**

**I'm a hopeless feedback slut!**


	20. On High School, Love, and Life

**Sorry Sorry Sorry! I couldn't think of a good ending!**

**Parts of this chapter is inspired by a book called Speak, Sorry but I forgot the name of the author. Dylan is this kid that sits next to me in my pre-algebra class and Ms. Gilbert is my evil math teacher. EVIL! Ms. Gilbert if you're reading this (I seriously doubt it) I finished my homework today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot and my room. **

* * *

Falling in love isn't easy. You have to get to know that person before you fall in love. For Jean and Scott, it was the exact opposite. It was love at first sight. When you truly love someone you're capable of doing anything so that person doesn't suffer. You're willing to give up your life. That's when you know you're truly, deeply in love. Suffice it to say that love makes you do crazy things.

Love comes at a price, though. Love isn't an easy thing to accept. There's always that chance of being hurt. of love. Being hurt can happen just as easily. It's like death, you never see it coming.

--XoXo--

_The First Ten Lies They Tell You in High School_

_We are here to help you._

_You will have enough time to get to your class before the bell rings._

_The dress code will be enforced._

_No smoking is tolerated on school grounds._

_Our football team will win the championship._

_We expect more of you here._

_Guidance counsellors are always available to listen._

_Your schedule was created with your needs in mind._

_Your locker combination is private._

_No profanity is tolerated on school grounds_

When you start something new, you feel refreshed. A new experience always feels exciting. School is always an exception. There are so many things that could go wrong in that place. For some it could be Hell, for others it could be Heaven. For some, it's another boring aspect of life that everyone needs to go through at a certain age, like eating all your vegetables when you're eight years old. For others, it's a way to escape the clutches of a father who abuses you and your mother.

At the beginning of the year, everyone would fall into clans. Jocks, Country Clubbers, Cheerleaders, Human Waste, Euro trash, Big Hair Chicks, the Martha's, Suffering Artists, Goths, Bad Boys, Nerds, and Outcasts that wander through the halls.

Right now, Jean was busy staring at the guys that were getting ready for PE by stretching their limbs. But Jean wasn't staring at all the guys, only one guy in particular. He was the one guy that caught her eye ever since she was twelve. Scott Summers was currently running on the track field along with the rest of his class.

Jean didn't know if she should be happy for the great 'view' she had or depressed because math was one of the two classes she did not take with her boyfriend. Right now, she was _very_ happy with the view.

"Okay class. Please take out your math text books and we'll practice some problems," Ms. Gilbert said, in a bored monotone voice that shook Jean out of her reverie.

"Mr. Philips, why are you not taking your book out?"

Dylan was their class clown. He loved getting under the teachers' skin. He never got in any major trouble because the teachers loved the fact he skipped two grades and was as cute as a button. Dylan was a short kid with red hair and a pale face covered with freckles. You'd think that a kid like him would get bullied a lot more often. He could even pass as Jean's younger brother.

"I don't have my math book with me, Ms. Gilbert," he answered, in a tone that everyone recognized as the start of a punch line.

"Why not?" You could tell Ms. Gilbert was getting annoyed.

"Because I took it to the psychiatrist."

"Why did you take your book to the psychiatrist?" Ms. Gilbert asked.

"Because it had lots of problems," he answered with a charming smile.

Everyone started howling with laughter.

"Ha-ha-ha Mr. Philips. May I teach my class now?"

_Ten More Lies They Tell You in High School_

_1. You will use algebra in your adult lives._

_2. Driving to school is a privilege that can be taken away._

_3. Students must stay on campus for lunch._

_4. The new textbooks will arrive any day now._

_5. Colleges care about more than your SAT scores._

_6. We are enforcing the dress code._

_7. There are security cameras everywhere._

_8. Our bus drivers are highly trained professionals._

_9. There is nothing wrong with summer school._

_10. We want to hear what you have to say._

--XoXo—

"Scott I have to tell you something," Jean said as she walked up to him in the hallway.

"What? What's the matter?" Scott asked.

"I know you knew about the whole sleepover thing. I know you and the guys spied on us." Jean smiled.

"Umm, sorry about that." Scott pouted and Jean's smile turned into a wide grin.

"That's why I told the girls that you sing." Her smile turned mischievious.

"That's pure evil Ms. Grey," he couldn't help but put his arms around her waist and bring her close to him. Thankfully, there was no one in the halls because of the pep rally that was in the auditorium.

"Fight fire with fire," she quipped.

"Let's get to the auditorium before we get in trouble, smartass," Scott said jokingly.

"Okay."

--XoXo—

After school Jean and Scott started studying for their SAT's. They figured it was easy to work together since Scott had the math skills and Jean had the Science skills. Finals were also coming up so they were going on a rampage in the library, looking for every book on every subject to use as a study guide.

"Here's a practice question. Jacob bought 4 begonias in 6-in pots and a $19 fern at a fundraiser. He spent a total of $63. Solve the equation 4p + 19 63 to find the price p of each begonia." Jean said the entire problem in a heartbeat and somehow Scott understood and started scribbling frantically on his paper.

"P $11"

"Correct Mr. Summers."

"Scott? Jean?" Kurt poked his head in the room. "I vas vondering if I you guys could quiz me real quick. I have a math final coming up soon."

"Sure Kurt." Jean grabbed a book. "Here's a tough one. A train leaves the station in Detroit at 8:00 pm traveling at 90 mph. Another train leaves the station in Chicago traveling at 80 mph on the same track. At what time will these two trains meet?"

"Ummm… Ugh… Ow…" Kurt ran out of the room clutching his head. Apparently the quiz was too much for him.

Jean followed him but stopped at the door and shut it with a grin on her face.

"You did that so we would be alone?" Scott asked.

"Maybe." Jean put on her most angelic face on but couldn't help but look guilty. "I thought it was time for a break." She walked towards him and stopped behind his chair. Jean bent down and started nibbling on his earlobe.

"Oh," Scott moaned. "The ear thing. I_ love_ the ear thing."

Jean's hands started trailing south, massaging his muscles along the way. She started nibbling his neck while her hands stretched towards his pants.

"Nice study session, guys," Logan said with a smug grin on his face. He was standing over by a shelf towards the back of the room.

"Logan!" Jean quickly leapt off of Scott.

"Don't worry I was just leavin'."

--XoXo—

The Institute's residents were all gathered at the kitchen table, eating Ororo's homemade meal. This was a special occasion because they all usually went out to eat. Ever since the Tape incident everyone's been busy and they were all avoiding each other.

"Ear thing?" Logan raised an eyebrow. Everyone else at the table shifted slightly so that eavesdropping was easier.

"Umm… I couldn't think of a good name for that," Scott muttered.

At that time Jean was taking a sip of her water and snorted and coughed loudly.

--XoXo—

Months passed and Scott and Jean graduated high school. They both got many honors in sports. But many people thought it wasn't fair because they were mutants. Those people were too ignorant to know that their powers had nothing to do with school, nor were they the kind of people who would cheat unlike someone we all know (cough Duncan cough).

How do you start over? Easy. You become the leader and not the follower of your life. You are in control no one else. When you're young you don't question the power you have over your life, but as you get older you do. When you're young there's nothing you can't do.

Sometimes around the middle of June the strange visions that plagued her as a child came back to Jean. She saw a man hidden in the shadows. She saw a bright light that turned out to be fire that was burning far off in the darkness, like a star. The visions kept coming to her in her dreams and when she was awake. Jean didn't know what to do. She was so confused. What did it all mean?

She soon received a letter that confused her even more. It was from the person she least expected to hear from… Her father. What do you do when the person you've hated since you were four steps back into your life like nothing ever happened? You run. But Jean wasn't a runner, she faced her problems, no matter how scared she was. She thought she had her visions all figured out but she soon found more questions.

How do you start over? That's a tough one.

* * *

**So what do you think? Big twist at the end, right? Yes, this means there'll be a sequel. Look for it! It'll be awesome (hopefully)!**

**I seriously need some feedback! I want to know if the sequel is wanted or not!**


End file.
